Ned's Declassified SSG: Sins of the Past
by BlueRoyKaz
Summary: Ned and his friends are finding themselves delicately intwined in a horrible plot of heroes and misguided dreams to do the impossible. They soon learn the hard way that the sins of the past will always be paid for in the end. Always.  Ch. 11 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_**Simon Nelson-Cook, a.k.a. Cookie, had a secret. For two long years, after the necklace incident, he had kept that secret. It was a terrible burden, one that killed him every single day; he would be glad when he could be rid of it. But he couldn't. If the secret got out, everything Ned and Moze had just recently went through, would seem like a cake-walk compared to what lie ahead of the young fledgling couple. He couldn't believe he had made another mistake. It was a small miscalculation. But it's often the small things that you easily overlook, that can get you hurt. Or worse – killed. **_

_**Cookie was inside his lab. He was standing in front a cryogenic chamber – usually used for preserving bodies. The body inside was a familiar one. The occupant's face was friendly, beautiful, and serene. Underneath closed eyelids, lay big brown eyes. The face was innocent and tranquil.**_

_**Or so you would think. But Cookie knew what the occupant really was. A mistake – a freak of nature. Something that shouldn't be alive, but is. **_

_**How could it have all gone so wrong? Cookie couldn't believe it himself. The necklace had evolved past its original programming and had transformed itself into something that should only exist in supernatural fairytales. No, not fairytales-more like those stories people told kids around a campfire, when they're all alone in the wilderness. To scare them.**_

_**Impossible! Yet, here it was. This thing held a terrible power within it – a power that is almost supernatural or superhuman. Or for lack of a better word, inhuman. **_

_**Cookie could not let this . . . abomination exist. Yet, it was still alive. He could not kill it. It closely resembled a close friend of his, and he had to consider the moral weight of that action. He couldn't just kill it. **_

_**But if he didn't take action soon, then the occupant would escape. And it would be very angry. It was a miracle that Cookie had been able to keep it locked up this long. That was a feat of sheer genius. **_

_**Ned was in trouble. Deep trouble. The occupant seemed especially interested in him. Cookie had no idea why. But he would not let his friend be destroyed by his own creation – that had almost happened, not too long ago. He would not allow it to happen again. He would rather die, than let it happen again. **_

_**Cookie sighed and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't keep the secret much longer. He walked up to the cryogenic chamber, and wiped off a layer of frost that was obscuring the occupant's face. **_

_**The person (if that's what you could call it) slept peacefully inside. **_

_**Tomorrow, Cookie decided. Tomorrow, I'll tell them. **_

_**Cookie couldn't have known. And even if he did, there was nothing anybody could do to stop it. **_

* * *

Sixteen-year-old Ned Bigby awoke to find that he was sleeping on something soft and squishy. He wiggled around a bit thinking that it was a pillow, when the thing cried out in pain. He fell out of his bed and whirled around haphazardly to see what the object was.

It was sixteen-year-old Jennifer Ann Mosely, a.k.a. Moze, his best friend and girlfriend for as long as he could remember. He sighed with relief. Then he confronted the sleeping Moze – whom he noticed with a rapidly growing embarrassment, wasn't wearing her pajamas.

"Uh, Moze?" He poked her gently in the back (trying to ignore the fact that she was naked except for her bra and panties) attempting to awaken her. She just merely twitched, and fell back into sleep.

Ned rolled his eyes. This was the fifth time this week she had somehow sneaked into his room. She had been acting weird towards him lately – the kisses she gave were a little too long (he almost passed out from the lack of air); she was starting to touch him in strange places (a little too hard); and she was acting all fidgety whenever they went out. Something was up with her.

"Moze."

"Mm."

"Mosely." Ned said a little louder.

"Mm-hm."

Ned decided to try a different tactic. He stood over here, and moved himself close to her lips. He really didn't want to do this, but he had no choice.

He lowered his head and gave her a passionate kiss. A nice, deep, passionate, romantic kiss that girls can only dream about. He led her on, pulling his head further up. Moze began to rise with him. He kept pulling up until . . .

Moze stopped kissing and let her head fall down back onto the bed. The lack of oxygen should have awakened her. It did.

"Jeez, Ned! You're getting me so worked up so early in the morning. Can't a girl get her sleep?" She stopped for a moment then looked at Ned suspiciously. "What are you doing in my room?"

Ned grinned. "Moze, you're in MY room. Again."

"What are you talking – oh no." Her eyes widened and she glanced around for the first time. "NOT AGAIN!"

"Yup, again. This is what? The fifth time this week?" Ned was grinning broadly. He couldn't help himself.

Moze was beginning to panic. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, Ned. I really don't know why I keep doing this." Her words came out in a rush. She stopped a minute to catch her breath. Then she noticed that she was semi-nude. "Why am I NAKED?!"

She grabbed Ned. "What did you do to me, Ned Bigby?" She began to throttle him.

Ned's grin widened even more. "Moze, YOU came here like that. I was asleep. You must have crawled up right next to me."

She paused. "I did?" She was really embarrassed now; her face was turning cherry red.

"Yeah, you did."

She let go of Ned and sat down on his bed and proceeded to cover herself up with his bed sheets. "I'm sorry, Ned. I don't know what's wrong with me lately."

Ned shrugged. "So you sleepwalk in the semi-nude. I don't mind." He paused. "Just let me know next time, so I'm more prepared."

She punched him lightly. "Not funny."

Mrs. Bigby walked in suddenly. Her eyes widened at the sight, and she backed out. "Oh, hello Jennifer." She left hurriedly. "I'll have to make an extra plate, then."

Ned couldn't help but smile even more. Moze, on the other hand, had disappeared under Ned's bed covers. "My parents are going to KILL me."

"Nah, I already told them about your problem."

"You did? What did they say?"

Ned shrugged casually, a little too casually. "They said I should have protection."

"WHAT?"

"Protection. You know for you."

Moze grabbed Ned, and proceeded to throttle him again. "What the HELL do they mean by protection?!"

Ned gasped, and Moze let go. "Protection for you! Sleepwalking at night in the semi-nude is not exactly a healthy thing to do at night. They said I should keep a weapon (like a bat) just in case some pervert comes looking."

Moze released Ned. "Oh."

Ned rubbed the spot where Moze had choked him. It was red. "Jeez, Moze. What is up with you? You've been acting . . . strange, lately. You've been more aggressive towards me. What's up?"

"Nothing's up with me! Just leave me alone, for a minute." Moze sat thinking. She noticed that Ned was wearing nothing but his boxers again.

A strange flush started from her face and began to go lower. It covered her entire body within seconds. She stared at Ned, her breathing hard and fast.

Ned was alarmed. "Moze? You're starting to freak me out."

She stared at Ned for several more seconds, and then snapped out of it. "Sorry."

Ned cocked his head at her, and then said "It's alright. Just don't do it again."

"Agreed." They shook on it.

Ned got up to get ready. It was a beautiful Saturday morning.

Moze stared at Ned's retreating back. The warm glow she had felt before had not disappeared with him. She shook her head clear of such forbidden (or were they really forbidden?) thoughts, and stretched herself luxuriously on the bed. Moze grabbed one of Ned's extra large shirts and put it on. She prepared to go downstairs, and greet her (once again) embarrassed parents. She took a quick peek outside the window.

Not a cloud in the sky. It was a perfect day. She headed downstairs.

Moze was wrong. If she had taken a closer look outside, she would have seen something growing in the distance . . .

A storm was coming. Again.

* * *

Moze headed downstairs and was greeted by two things:

1. A delicious smell of bacon and eggs

and

2. Her embarrassed parents, who were apologizing over and over again

"Once again, we thank you for keeping her safe, and we also apologize for her sleepwalking problem." Her father sounded grateful and embarrassed. Ever the gentleman.

She made her appearance in the kitchen wearing Ned's large shirt. Ned, who was drinking some orange juice, choked on it and stared. Mr. Bigby and Mrs. Bigby seemed amused; Moze's parents looked both amused and horrified. It was an interesting scene.

"Moze . . ." Ned gaped at her.

"Yes, Ned?"

"You look awesome." Moze's parents turned a high voltage glare on Ned. He looked chagrined, and added, "I guess I know who she gets her looks from, eh, Mrs. Mosely?"

Mrs. Mosely looked flattered. Mr. Mosely stared at Ned, and then chuckled. "Always, the flatterer, eh, Ned? First, you want my daughter; now you want my wife?"

All of the adults roared with laughter. Ned looked sheepish. Moze just shrugged (grinning at Ned's expense), and pulled up a chair next to Ned. He pulled a plate loaded with bacon and eggs towards Moze.

**Ned's POV **

**I had to admit it; when Moze walked down those stairs not wearing anything but my own T-shirt, I felt as though an angel had fallen straight from heaven and into my kitchen. She looked so . . . beautiful. That comment I made about her, just blurted out, I swear. But what would you do in my position? **

**She had that morning glow around her; I know it was probably just the trick of the light on my eyes – but who cares? It was like the sun was shining on just her alone. Like wherever she walked she brought the sunlight with her. I'm not too far from reality in that last description; she just brightened up the room when she walked in (and helped relieve me from an awkward scene with her parents, when I tried to explain how she wound up in my bed semi-nude). **

"Why so much?" Moze asked when Ned pulled the almost overloaded plate towards her. "I'm not that hungry."

Ned grinned. He knew he probably shouldn't crack a joke now, but he did anyway. "I figured you needed to regain your energy, you know, from last night. You must be tired after – you know." He gestured wildly, trying to make his point.

Moze choked on a piece of bacon. Her glare turned icy cold as she slowly turned her head towards a grinning Ned. Moze's parents looked embarrassed again – and slightly curious as well. Ned's parents were chuckling to themselves.

Moze looked murderous.

**Moze's POV **

**IDIOT! What the hell is wrong with him?! As if this scene isn't more embarrassing as it is. Now he has to crack a joke about me having sex with him? Jeez! **

**When, I get my hands on him . . . I'll – I'll **

**Oh, what the hell. I don't know what I'll do with him. **

**Sigh. I really don't know what's been wrong with me lately. It's like every time I'm around him, I get all charged up with energy. What is with that? I don't know. I've just been feeling weird lately. I mean, is it just me, or is Ned suddenly irresistible? He's like an aphrodisiac to me. **

**I don't know what I want lately. I just feel like I'm waiting for something to happen. What do I want from Ned? It's like my body is telling me something . . . **

**Sex? Is that it? Maybe. Do I want to do it with Ned? I don't know. But that feeling I experienced back up in his room . . . I don't know. I need to talk to him about this. **

**Right after I smack that smug grin off his handsome face. **

Moze punched Ned. Hard.

"Ow!" Ned exclaimed, rubbing the spot. It was already turning purplish black. "I was talking about you sleepwalking the middle of the night."

"Yeah, right, you knew exactly what you were talking about Ned Bigby." Moze said sarcastically. "Knock off the jokes, Ned, and let me eat breakfast in peace." She dug in her food.

Ned watched her carefully. Despite Moze's warnings he couldn't help but crack one last joke. He would probably regret it later, though.

"But you ARE hungry."

Moze nodded, grudgingly. Sleepwalking did take a lot out of you-

She got the joke. Ned got the punch. The morning continued, uneventfully.

After the events of that Saturday morning, Ned and Moze were finally dressed and ready to go out. It was a clear and pristine morning. Ned and Moze walked side by side, their sneakers pounding on the sidewalk. They had no particular plans for today. They walked side by side, a slight breeze keeping them cool in the morning sun.

"So, what do you want to do today, Ned?" Moze asked her best friend.

Ned shrugged. "Don't know, really. I figured that you had an idea of what we were going to do today." He glanced at Moze. She looked nervous and edgy about something.

"Okay, what's up?" Ned asked her.

"Nothing, Ned." Moze tried to change the subject, but Ned's blue eyes missed nothing. He knew Moze better than she knew herself – he knew when something was troubling her.

"Don't 'nothing, Ned' me, Jennifer. Something's been bothering you lately." Ned walked in front of her and stopped. He crossed his arms.

Moze bit on her lip, nervously. "Ned, really, it's nothing."

He bent forward until his face was only inches away from hers. "Really?" Moze didn't hear. His face was so close . . . and his lips were even closer . . .

**Moze's POV **

**AHHHH! What the hell is wrong with me? I can't believe myself . . .**

**But his lips are so incredibly close . . . maybe just a little kiss will calm my nerves . . .**

**NO! Stop it, Jennifer. What is wrong with me?! Stop leaning in so freaking close, Ned! **

**Can't . . . stop . . . . So close . . .**

**Crap, my mind is on fruit salad mode again. I haven't felt like this since the 8****th**** Grade Field Trip. What is up with me? I can't stop myself . . .**

**It's that feeling again . . .**

Moze found herself getting closer to Ned. Her lips were only millimeters apart from Ned's . . .

Ned pulled back. Moze snapped out of it. "Nothing's wrong, huh?" he asked sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, something's wrong with me", Moze said hastily. The feeling that had just permeated her entire body was disappearing rapidly, leaving her with a rather light-headed feeling.

Ned shook his head. "Moze, there's nothing wrong with you."

"What?"

Ned sighed. "It's in the Guide, Moze. Remember adolescence? That doesn't end for another couple years. We're still going through it, you know?"

Ned could really be thick-headed at times, Moze thought. He doesn't know. She decided to tell after all. "Ned, have you ever though about . . . it?"

**Ned's POV **

**It? What the hell was 'it'? It sounded like something out of Stephen King horror novel. What the heck was 'it'? Is she messing with me? **

**I have to admit, I'm a little worried. Look at her, though! So beautiful . . . so vulnerable. She's really serious about this. **

**But I'm just a guy! What the heck is 'it'?! I don't speak girl, no matter how much Loomer says I do.**

**Unless . . . she's talking about **_**that**_**. Whoa. But, she couldn't be! We're too young, right? Right? **

**Usually Moze is the sensible clear-headed one. But now she's suggesting that? What is up with that? **

**Am I doing something wrong? Do I offend? Is she not satisfied with the relationship? **

**Crap! My head is turning into coconut mush over this. She wants an answer. Looks, like I'll have to give her one. **

"It, as in . . . 'it'?" Ned asked cautiously.

"Yeah."

Ned blew out some air he was holding in. "Moze . . . this is big."

"Yeah, I know."

Ned stared at her. "I don't know, Moze. Why would you be thinking about that?"

Moze threw her hands in the air. "I don't know! It's just that it's been on my mind a lot lately." She glanced at Ned pointedly. "So what do you think about it?"

**Moze's POV **

**I could tell I really screwed up this time. Poor Ned. We were just walking around, and I decided to drop a bombshell on him out of the air. Real smooth, Jennifer. Not exactly one of my most clear-headed moves yet. But- **

**What was that? I just heard something . . .**

**BOOM. **

"Ned!" cried out Moze.

Ned, who was shocked at Moze's reaction, hastily began to say, "Moze, I'm trying to think of an answer as fast as I can! I mean, this is big-"

Moze grabbed Ned, and whirled him around. "NED! LOOK!"

Ned saw the source of Moze's distress. It was a house on fire down the street. Near where they lived . . .

BOOM. A large chunk of fiery debris was vomited out of the house and flew toward Ned and Moze. CRAP.

"Moze, MOVE!" Ned grabbed Moze and threw her to the ground. The debris slammed into the ground, where only seconds before they had been standing. The debris just sat there and smoldered.

"You, okay?" Ned asked Moze. She nodded. Then her attention was once again riveted on the house. That house . . .

It hit her. She grabbed Ned's hand. He asked, "Moze, what's wrong?"

"That house . . ."

"What?" Ned looked at Moze, and then looked back at the burning house. Then realization struck him as well, and he dropped his cell phone. He began to sprint full speed towards the inferno. Moze ran after him, pausing only to pick up the cell phone.

The house was their best friend's – Simon Nelson-Cook.

And once again, they would find themselves fighting for their lives.

They didn't see the person standing off to the distance – staring at them with hate-filled dark eyes.

**??? POV **

**Once again, events were in motion. I watched in contemplative silence as I saw Ned Bigby and Jennifer Ann Mosely running towards the ruins of their friend's, Simon Nelson-Cook's, house. They couldn't see me; not because I was hiding. I stood in plain view; they just didn't notice me. **

**Oh, yes. Retribution would be mine. I swore it upon them, two years ago. Ned Bigby – he was the one who scared me the most. He had proved himself a most intriguing adversary in our last encounter. Well, we'll see how he holds up this time. I have much planned for him.**

**Life is a tenacious and energetic ally – but you have to remember that its antithesis is just as powerful. The waves of the past will roll through this town and destroy all in its path.**

**I assure you – one of the three friends WILL be dead by my hands, by the time this is all over. But you're just in time to once again dance upon that dagger edge of oblivion. **

**This is how it all begins again. **

* * *

Ah, yes, I have returned in full writing force! The plot of this story just exploded in front of my eyes. I really had no idea, though. I just wanted to do a nice simple story. But did I? NO. I couldn't help myself. All of you say that I have extraordinary writing skills, but I really envy those of you who can stick to a simple plot line and just write about it. Me? I make it complicated. And I assure you complicated it will get.

But the basic premise of the plot? I don't know. You'll just have to read the summary – which you probably did, which is why you're here. Huh. I wrote the story before I wrote the summary. Not such a wise move on my part. It's best to write the summary first – that way you know what you're writing about in the first place! So once again, just read and review, and if you want more give me a good review. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Thanks, again.

BlueRoyKaz

P.S. – To all of you who aren't sure; YES, this is a sequel to my previous story. Funny – I haven't even thought of a title for it yet. Huh. Another not-so-wise move on my part. Oh, well you learn. Oh, and by the way, I hope all of you understand the jokes Ned made (or rather I made) about Moze. If you don't then I'll straighten it out for you:

The joke Ned made was about 'protection' for Moze (a.k.a. a condom): it had a double-meaning to it. I hope all of you are mature enough to understand that. Sorry, if they're too obscure. If they are, just mention it in your review. I'll make it more obvious. Thanks, again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 

Ned sprinted full speed toward his best friend's burning house, with Moze in tow right behind him. She was already on the phone requesting for emergency rescue. Smart girl, thought Ned. He skidded to a stop in front of Cookie's house, eyeing the situation.

"Ned, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" Moze eyed him warily. She remembered that hero stunt he pulled two years ago – it had almost gotten him killed.

He didn't even glance at her. "And what if I am?"

She grabbed his arm and gave it a sharp twist. "I am not letting you pull another hero stunt, Ned Bigby. Last time you did that you almost died." Her lower lip trembled ever so slightly.

**Moze's POV **

**Crap, here I go again. I'm about to cry. Ned was going to play the hero, again. I won't let him do it! He almost got killed last time. I almost lost him. I refuse to let him go again. **

**But what can I do? It's in his nature. **

Ned noticed Moze's lip trembling. He reached out and placed his hand under her chin. He rubbed it softly. He stepped closer to Moze, and gave her chin a flick.

"Chin up, Jennifer", he said softly. Ned smiled one of his dynamite smiles. She couldn't help but smile back.

"How long till they arrive?" Ned said. His attention was once again focused on the burning house.

"I don't know, 15 minutes?"

"Too long." Ned let out a frustrated sigh.

Moze knew what he was thinking. "You're going in aren't you?" It wasn't really a question; it was a statement.

"I've got to", Ned said with a determined air. He was taking off his overshirt and was wrapping it around his head. All that he had left for protection was his undershirt; his jeans; and his sneakers.

Pretty good, Ned thought. Last time all I had was a pair of boxers and a towel.

**Ned's POV **

**Incredible. I was feeling an eerie sense of déjà vu from this. Another burning house, with another friend stuck inside. I must be really lucky or something. **

**Moze. She is so strong. Here I am risking my life again, and she just stands back and just accepts it. God, I am so stupid sometimes. But do I really have a choice? Cookie is inside, and I've got to get him. **

**I got lucky last time, right? Maybe I'll get lucky again. **

**Maybe. **

"Ned, I don't want you to go", Moze said quietly.

"I've got to. They won't be here in time." Ned was steeling himself for the coming pain. He learned, not too long ago, that when you go in a burning building you usually don't expect to come out unscathed.

Here we go again, Ned thought. He was pinning all of his – and Cookie's – hopes on this one suicidal plan.

He took one last gulp of fresh air, and ran inside the burning building.

Ned Bigby returned to hell.

* * *

Moze silently waited outside for the emergency teams to arrive. They weren't too far off; she could hear the squealing of wheels and the telltale sirens coming closer and closer. 

This was agony. Mental agony – the thought of Ned inside the burning building made her feel sick to her stomach. It ripped her apart knowing that she let him go inside. How could she let him do it?

God, when she got her hands on him she'd – she'd . . .

"Kill him?"

A voice caught her attention. A very, very familiar voice . . . a voice that she heard every single day, yet it continued to haunt her in her deepest nightmares.

Moze turned to find Jennifer standing there right next to her.

Jennifer smiled. "Hello, Moze. Funny, seeing you here again." Her big brown eyes stared into Moze's own. "The burning house makes me feel all nostalgic deep inside." She pretended to wipe a tear away.

There was something rather different about her. No, not exactly different . . . it was like something was missing . . .

**Moze's POV **

**That **_**bitch. **_**She started this. I know it. It's more than a gut feeling – I can read her mind. She is my evil clone after all. God, it's been – what – two years since I've seen her. Ned said she perished in the fire. Obviously, she didn't. **

**She did it. I know she did. **

**Oh, boy. If there was a time to get rid of all that frustrated sexual energy that's been building up inside of me, it would be now. **

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kick your ass, right now." Moze said calmly. She grabbed Jennifer by the collar of her shirt and pulled her close. "You started this fire, didn't you?"

"Yes. I was hoping to get your attention. It obviously worked." She smiled that demented smile of hers again. Moze head-butted her.

Jennifer stumbled back a bit – she had a bright red spot on her forehead where Moze had hit it. "Still feisty as ever, eh, Moze?"

Moze grabbed her again, and threw her to the ground. "You almost got Ned killed last time – and now you're doing it AGAIN!"

For a second, Jennifer's smile dropped. "Ned went inside?"

"Yeah, he did. That was your plan wasn't it?"

Jennifer actually looked genuinely scared. Either she was a really good actor, or she was actually frightened. "He didn't."

Moze was amazed. "Yes, yes, he did."

"We need to go get him. Now." Jennifer tried to get back up. Moze held her down hard, still suspicious.

Moze asked, "Why? So you can just kill him yourself?"

"Moze, this is not the time for petty disagreements! Ned is in trouble and unless we do something, he WILL die, do you understand?" Jennifer struggled against Moze, but she was still being held down fast.

"You. Almost. Killed. Ned." Moze uttered the words with deadly calm.

"There are bigger things happening here, than me and you." Jennifer seemed dead serious. Moze, despite the current situation, was somewhat curious. What did Jennifer mean by that?

"Choose, Mosely. Ned's life is on the line." She waited for Moze's answer.

**Moze's POV **

**What did that mean? There are bigger things happening? Like what? What could be worse than my evil twin? She caused a big enough mess last time. What could be bigger than her? **

**She was right about one thing, though. If I was going to save Ned, I would need her help. But why was Ned in trouble? What had he done to deserve it, anyway? Sigh. Ned Bigby you are a whole case of trouble aren't you? **

**So be it, then. I've made my decision. **

"You're right. We need to put aside our disagreements for now, and help Ned." Moze held out a hand. Jennifer reached for it . . .

Moze snatched it away. "One condition, though."

Jennifer's eyes narrowed. "And that would be?"

"You hurt Ned in any way, I get to kill you. Agreed?"

Jennifer opened her mouth to retort, but Moze cut her off by grabbing her by the shirt and pulling her upwards. "Look, _Jennifer_, either way you die. If you choose to help me, then your death is delayed. Agreed?"

Jennifer glared at her. Then she said, "Fine. So be it."

"Good." Moze held out her hand again, and Jennifer cautiously reached for it. Moze pulled her up. The two twins dusted each other off, and stared at each other for several seconds.

Then they both went inside the rapidly decaying house to save the boy they both loved.

* * *

Ned was in deep trouble. He knew it the second he stepped inside Cookie's house. The house was unfamiliar to him – that was a disadvantage he hadn't had last time. True, he'd been to Cookie's house before, but not many times. Cookie usually came over to his or Moze's house. 

Ned dodged some falling debris and began to search for Cookie. Where could he be? The fire was everywhere, making it difficult to judge. Smoke was thick and getting denser with every passing second. Ned – or Cookie – didn't have much time left.

**Ned's POV **

**Damn it! Where the hell is Cookie? I wish I hadn't been so lazy all those times Cookie asked me to come over. Curse my laziness! **

**I had to think; where would Cookie be? Think like Cookie, think like Cookie, think like Cookie . . . **

**The lab. Cookie has a laboratory downstairs in his basement. I remember! **

Ned ran toward the door leading to the basement. He reached for the doorknob – and paused. He remembered last time he touched a doorknob in a burning house.

He quickly tapped the doorknob. It was surprisingly cool. He grabbed onto it and opened the door. Ned entered the basement – Cookie's laboratory.

The fire had originated here. Ned was sure of it. The door hadn't been affected but when Ned looked around, he discovered (much to his dismay) that the lab was on fire as well. It was especially dangerous down here – broken pieces of glass and scrap metal lay on the ground, and strange chemicals coated the surface of the floor. He stepped gingerly over the broken glass and chemicals (not an easy task) and immediately located Cookie's unconscious body. It was draped over a desk in the middle of the room. If Ned didn't know any better it would have appeared that Cookie was sleeping.

Ned crept closer to Cookie . . .

Then stopped realizing what was wrong. Cookie was bleeding. But that wasn't the worst part – far from it. The worst part was what was on Cookie's back. It was a piece of paper, and the words written on it was written in what appeared to be . . .

Ned barely managed to keep himself from vomiting. The message was written in blood. Keeping himself calm, he moved closer until he could finally read it. It appeared to be addressed to him:

HE WAS THE FIRST, BUT NOT THE LAST.

GUESS WHO'S NEXT?

Ned felt a chill go down his spine. What had Cookie done now?

No time to ponder that question. He lifted Cookie's body and began to half drag; half carry him back up the stairs. By no means, an easy task. More things exploded inside the laboratory and Ned was pelted by flying pieces of metallic shrapnel. He felt several newly formed cuts begin to bleed.

He was almost to the doorway . . .

A section of the ceiling crumbled away and dropped right in front of him. He barely managed to avoid it, and he jumped back. The stairway behind him groaned and gave away. He was stranded with Cookie – the doorway in front of him blocked, and the staircase behind him gone.

Déjà vu, indeed.

* * *

Jennifer and Moze dodged some of the fire and headed toward the basement door. They had just seen Ned head down there minutes ago. Moze reached for the doorknob. 

"Don't!" Jennifer shouted. Moze looked down and realized that doorknob was smoking slightly. "It's hot. There must be a fire on the other side of this door."

"We have to get to Ned!" Moze shouted back. "Help me push down the door!"

"Be reasonable! You'll get us killed! What if it gives way?!"

Moze ignored her protests and began to push against the door. It was burning hot – but she ignored the pain and pressed onward. Several seconds, she felt Jennifer begin to add her weight to the door.

"So you aren't useless", Moze muttered, straining with the door.

"You have your uses, I must admit. Just not very many", Jennifer retorted back.

"See you in hell, Jennifer."

"Already ahead of you, Moze."

The door gave way. They both peered inside looking for what they hoped wasn't a lost cause.

**

* * *

****Ned's POV **

**The door collapsed and with it some of the fiery debris that had been blocking my way. The ash blew forward and coated my face. I quickly wiped some of it away. **

**What the hell?! Two Mozes?! **

**Oh, no. **

"Thank, God! Ned!" One of them said. Both of them surged forward and grabbed Ned tightly. Ned was no match for their far superior strength was lifted clear off his feet. He grabbed Cookie and they went through the small opening, the two Mozes had created.

Ned gaped at the both of them.

"Good to see you alive, Ned", said Jennifer.

Moze hugged him tightly. Ned still stared at Jennifer.

Moze noticed Ned's staring. "What the hell are you staring at?" she asked suspiciously.

Jennifer grinned. "Isn't it obvious? He clearly thinks I'm the better looking out of us." She glanced at Moze slyly. "Not that I had much competition in the first place."

**Moze's POV **

**Ha, ha, ha. Let's see how pretty she'll be when I smash my fist into that grinning face of hers. **

Ned snapped out of it. "We don't have time for this. Cookie needs medical help. The house is falling apart." And as to emphasize his point, there was a great groaning sound and the entire house seemed to buckle.

"Out! NOW!" Ned snapped. The three jumped toward the still miraculously unblocked front door and leaped outside to freedom.

The house behind them groaned once more and collapsed leaving behind a few small fires and a giant cloud of dust.

* * *

The paramedics quickly took Cookie and assessed him. 

Ned asked anxiously, "Is he going to be alright?"

The paramedic cast a curious glance at Ned, and then said, "Actually, he's fine. Just some smoke inhalation and a few minor cuts and bruises."

"Then why isn't he waking up?" asked Moze.

"Apparently he's in some sort of deep sleep."

WHAT?

"He's . . . asleep." Ned stated flatly.

"Yes. But we'll take him to the hospital just in case." He peered closely at Ned. "Actually, it's YOU I want to take a look at. You have some rather serious burns and some deep cuts, which you might want somebody to look at."

Ned shrugged off the offer. "No, thanks. I'll be fine."

Moze however wasn't about to let Ned decline medical help. "Oh, no you don't Ned Bigby. You're going to get help." Ned was, admittedly, in bad shape.

"Moze . . ."

"Don't Moze, me. You get help, now." That wasn't a suggestion.

"Fine." Ned accepted the paramedics help after all.

The paramedic watched the both of them curiously with a small smile on his face. "I know this sounds personal, but I have to ask; are the two of you married?"

Moze's face turned a cherry red; visible even through the thick ash covering her face. Ned answered that one for her. "Nope. At least not yet."

Moze's face turned an impossibly darker shade of red. Ned grinned.

None of them noticed that Jennifer had disappeared.

* * *

Ned and Moze rode with Cookie to the hospital. He had just recently woken up, and was extremely pleased to find that Lisa Zemo was riding right next to him. He was talking animatedly with her about how he managed to pull Ned and Moze out of the fire, when they foolishly went in to save him. 

Ned rolled his eyes. He considered telling Lisa the real story – but then decided not too. Cookie looked too happy. He let this one slide . . . at least for now. Payback would come later.

Moze was sitting in the corner of the ambulance, not taking part in any of this. She looked nervous and edgy. Ned noticed this.

"Is this about Jennifer?" Ned asked her.

Cookie immediately stopped talking and listened intently.

"Yes and no." Moze said. She was staring outside the small window, her eyes darting back and forth as though she were looking for something.

"She's gone isn't she?" Ned said quietly.

"No, she's not gone. I have unfinished business with her." Moze said angrily. "She'll be back – I can feel it."

Ned nodded. He wrapped an arm around her (wincing in pain) and hugged her tight. Cookie was watching them both intently. Then he said the following statement:

"Moze, ah, you have a lot of pent up sexual tension inside of you don't you?"

Lisa gasped, and Moze turned cherry red again. "Who told you that?!"

Cookie shrugged. "I've been keeping my eye on you and Ned. I can see these things."

"Am I really that obvious?"

Ned, embarrassed, said, "Well, yeah. That and the fact that your diary has been saying some weird things about me lately."

Moze eyed him. "What are you doing reading MY diary in MY room?"

"I don't. You bring it over every time you sleepwalk."

Cherry red, again.

Cookie's interest was piqued. "Moze is sleepwalking?"

Ned turned to him. "Yeah, in the semi-nude."

Cookie grinned. "Nice."

Ned shrugged. "You get used to it."

Moze smacked Ned. "So what exactly does she do?" asked a grinning Cookie.

"I don't know. I'm usually asleep. But every time I wake up, she's right there next to me."

"Wow, Moze, I didn't know it was that bad." Moze opened her mouth to retort . . .

The ambulance gave a sudden lurch. "What the heck?" said one of the paramedics.

"What's going on?" shouted Ned.

"There's this kid standing right in front of us – HOLY CRAP!"

The ambulance gave another terrifying lurch, and the sound of squealing tires filled the air. The vehicle was losing control!

Ned grabbed Moze and held her tight; Cookie did the same with Lisa. He took a quick peek outside the window – they were somewhere in the city, near the hospital.

Suddenly someone was outside the window looking in. Ned stared right into the eyes of that person. Dark hate-filled eyes, he thought. The person grinned then disappeared and in the person's place was the unwelcome sight of an eighteen-wheeler truck barreling straight toward the ambulance!

Ned gripped Moze like an iron vise, and turned his back toward the sight acting like a shield for her. He waited for the impact.

It came. Several tons of twisting and breaking steel pounded into his back, and right before his world went black, he had one last thought.

**Ned's POV **

**That person . . . **

**He had blue eyes. **

Then the world turned into twisted steel; Ned heard shouting and screaming; he saw a glimpse of the sky and then the world turned to darkness.

**??? POV **

**I walked up to the carnage. Already people were getting out their cars to get a good look at the disaster. Some of them were taking out their cellphones. I ignored them, and went straight to one of the bodies that lay sprawled against the cold concrete. **

**Ned Bigby. Boy, when he woke up, he would be in a world of hurt. That is, if he ever did wake up. Heh heh. I sincerely wanted him to wake up, though. It would be no fun if he died too early. **

**How remarkable. He looked exactly like me, down to the last smallest detail. Cookie had done a good job. But I had already thanked him for that. **

**So tempting – I considered killing him right now. No, no. Where would be the fun in that. Besides I had so much in store of Ned. This was just a taste of what's to come. **

**Oh, yes. Just a very small taste of the main course. **

* * *

I have returned! Oh, yeah. I don't want to sound like I'm bragging, but I do have to admit, I think my writing is getting a little better. I upped the ante a bit and my plot has a lot more action in it. Oh, yes, I've got a somewhat clear view of where this story is going. It's going to get action – lots of it. So stay tuned, read and review (no flames), and more will come. 

BlueRoyKaz

P.S. - I've decided to keep the rating at T - frankly, I don't think it'll become that gruesome. But if you think it is (while you're reading) then let me know, and I'll change it to M. Oh, and if you know anyone else who reads my stories, tell them too - that way you'll find it easier.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 

Moze awoke, and immediately wished that she hadn't. Pain – pain was everywhere! She screamed out. A hand reached out and clamped down on her mouth. Her eyes darted toward the hand.

Cookie held down his hand hard. "Moze! Moze, thank God, you're okay." Moze continued to scream through his hand. "MOZE! Calm down, I need you to calm down okay?"

Moze nodded. Cookie lifted his hand. She didn't scream. "Okay, good. Moze, I need your help – Lisa has a cut and the paramedics, I don't know about them. I need you to help me okay?" Moze nodded again. She couldn't speak.

Cookie was crying – but he didn't seem to notice it. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, Lisa . . ." He tried to resuscitate her, but his wounds wouldn't allow him. All he could do was just hold her. "Lisa . . ."

Ned. Moze had to find Ned. The last thing she remembered was Ned holding her before the truck had hit. He had protected her using himself as a shield to diminish the blow. Moze felt every throbbing wound on her body. If she felt so bad, she couldn't help but wonder how Ned was feeling . . .

A loud groan penetrated her thoughts, and she gingerly turned herself to see the source of the sound. It was Ned.

Oh, Ned.

**Moze's POV **

**He always has to play the damn hero! Well, whoop-de-freaking-do for him! Look where it's gotten him. All banged up on the side of the road . . .**

**Oh, Ned. Why? I can't do anything. You always try your best for me . . .**

**Oh God, I'm going to cry again . . .**

Moze began to crawl, using hidden reserves of energy deep inside of her, towards Ned. Or at least what was left of him. Ned was not in good shape – this was worse, worse than last time. She knew it.

Ned lay on his side. One of his arms lay in an awkward bent shape (well beyond human capabilities); his head was facing away from her, and it was matted with blood. He had a several deep cuts, and his body was all twisted and bent. A steadily growing pool of blood was flowing from him. It was bad.

"Ned . . ." Moze tried to call out, but the pain forced the yell into a mere whisper. She ignored it and pushed her voice to its limits. "NED! Please, God, don't let Ned be dead." Tears were already streaming from her eyes.

People nearby were helping the paramedics, who miraculously, were unscathed. They immediately took charge of the situation and began to help Moze and the others. One of them went to Ned. He assessed him. Moze didn't hear him, but she read his lips. Ned wasn't in good condition.

"HEY! I need help for this one. He's in serious trouble. If I can't stop the bleeding . . ." His voice trailed off as passerby stopped to help. They crowded around Ned's body and began to lift him. Moze heard a yell of pain.

"Ned . . ." Moze whispered. She cursed her weakness. Come on! Yell! Let him hear you, damn it!

Cookie went to help Moze, after Lisa had been carried away to a new ambulance. His eyes were bloodshot. "Moze, we need to get you in the ambulance."

"Not until I see Ned."

"Moze, Ned wouldn't want you to worry yourself over him. He'll be fine", Cookie said. But she saw his face twitch oddly. He was lying.

Cookie pulled Moze over to a stretcher and placed her upon it. A team of paramedics strapped her to it, and began to pull her in the ambulance. People were watching and were crowding around the accident. Cookie hopped in the ambulance and the doors began to close.

"Wait", Moze cried out. "What about Ned?"

One of the paramedics said sadly, "I'm sorry, miss. But your friend was pronounced DOA." He shook his head and continued to work. Cookie's eye began to twitch – he was trying not to cry.

**Moze's POV **

**DOA – Dead on Arrival. **

**Oh, oh, no . . .**

* * *

"Wait! Wait!" A pair of hands reached out and prevented the ambulance doors from closing fully. "He's alive! We've got a pulse now."

Moze's heart restarted. She let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Cookie stopped trying and let himself cry. There was some rustling outside and another wheeled stretcher came rolling in next to Moze. On it was a very battered and bleeding Ned Bigby. He smiled at Moze as he came in.

"Hey, Moze", he said weakly. His hand reached for hers. She grasped it and gave it an immensely tight squeeze. She began to cry.

"Ned Bigby, don't you ever do that to me again! Damn you!" She burst into tears. Ned grinned at her, and just settled in his stretcher.

"You are one very lucky guy, Ned. You were actually dead for several minutes. It was thanks to this very nice girl, here, that you're alive. She did CPR on you." He motioned for the girl to get closer.

It was Jennifer. She grinned at the both of them.

Moze glared at her – then nodded reluctantly. I guess I owe her one, Moze thought. The thought repulsed her immensely, but that was life for you.

**Ned's POV **

**I guess I owe Jennifer one – she did save my life. I wonder why. I'd have to ask Moze about that later. **

**That person . . . I know it was a guy. I couldn't see the guy really clearly, though. It was just a flash, but I swear he had blue eyes. Kind of like me. Weird. **

**I really was dead for several minutes. It was . . . strange, is really all I can say. But the place I went to was really nice. But it was no heaven. Why? **

**Moze wasn't there. **

She waved at them one last time, and left. Moze stared after her, and then just shook her head. The day was just full of surprises.

The ambulance doors closed, and they were finally on their way to the hospital. This time the trip went on uneventfully.

* * *

The three friends (and Lisa) were released one week later – which meant that they were on the weekend again. Which was good; they were tired and they just all wanted to rest. It would be a nice, but short reprieve before anything else happened. They were all happy to be just relaxing for now.

Well, not ALL of them. Moze still wanted Ned's answer to her question. She invited Ned over to her house Saturday evening just to talk.

At least that was what it started out as.

* * *

Ned knocked on Moze's bedroom door. It was dark – Moze's parents were out with Ned's to celebrate their children's return from death. They would be out for a while. Cookie was out with Lisa for the night. Ned and Moze would be alone in the house. Yup, completely alone for a while.

Ned didn't even think about what might happen. He just thought Moze wanted to talk.

**Ned's POV **

**Hard to believe it's only been one week. It seems a lifetime ago since the accident. I still feel stiff after all those cuts and bruises. It's not exactly a healthy activity – but even Moze had to admit, it did add some musculature to me. Oh, yeah. I'm getting buff. **

**Moze sounded urgent on the phone – which is why I'm here. I wonder what she wants to talk about. Maybe about the accident? **

**Ah, she opened the door. **

**Whoa. **

Ned gaped at Moze – he couldn't help it.

"Moze, you look beautiful. What are you wearing? You didn't have to dress up for me." Ned said bashfully.

Moze stared at Ned. "Ned, I'm just wearing my pajamas." It was true – she was just wearing a T-shirt and shorts. Nothing else.

"Oh. Sorry, I must be tired." He rubbed his eyes, and then took another hard look at her. "Nope. Still beautiful."

**Moze's POV **

**Damn you, Ned Bigby! You really know how to push a girl's buttons. There he goes again with his flattery. Why does it always work on me? God, I'm a freaking cherry! **

Moze was turning a vicious cherry red, again. Ned grinned, knowing that his flattery had worked its magic once again.

Ned walked inside. Moze quickly closed the door – and locked it.

WHAT?

Moze never had locks on her door before. "Ah, Moze?" Ned asked nervously. "Where did you get those locks?"

"I asked Cookie to help me build some." She proceeded to lock every single one – there was at least five to six of them (all of them with varying degrees of complexity) all lined down the door.

"Okay . . ." Ned was nervous. His blue eyes wandered around the room taking in his surroundings. Then it hit him.

He and Moze were alone in the house.

**Ned's POV **

**No, no, no! I'm not ready for this. I just realized that we're all alone in Moze's house. Crap! She's going to try to seduce me! No! **

**I have to find a way out. Either that or convince a sexually frustrated Moze that we're not ready for this. **

**Yeah, I have to find a way out. And now that you mention it . . .**

**There was a LOT of pictures of me around her room. **

**I HAVE TO ESCAPE. **

Ned considered the best approach to this situation. Moze was still busy locking all of her intricate locks. He decided that honesty was the best approach. Best to be honest with a girl – they like that.

"Moze, we're not ready yet." There that wasn't so bad! Now for her response.

The last lock clicked into place. Moze straightened her back gracefully (Ned watched this with a typical sixteen-year-old boy interest) and turned to face him. She walked toward Ned and sat down next to him. She wrapped an arm around him; it was an innocent gesture.

Then she proceeded to put him into a chokehold. Ned gagged for air. "Sex? Oh, Ned you're sadly mistaken. I just want to talk. Agreed?" Ned nodded – he couldn't say yes (and he didn't want to say no) because his throat was being crushed.

Moze released him. So much for honesty, then.

**

* * *

****Moze's POV **

**Nice try, Ned. Honesty is good and all, but a girl has to satisfy her needs. I want to talk, that's all. Right? Right. Right? **

**Oh, no. Maybe I AM going a little crazy. Hmmm . . .**

**What the hell am I doing? I've just scared the crap out of Ned. I need to act mature to this particular dilemma. The chokehold wasn't exactly mature, though. Damn. **

**Fruit salad, anyone?**

"Sorry, Ned. It's that I just need to know." Moze said miserably. "I called you over because I still wanted an answer to my question from before."

"The one about monkeys and peanuts?"

What? "No, not that one. The one where I asked you . . ." She gestured wildly trying to make her point.

It clicked. "Oh, that one!" Ned exclaimed.

Finally. "Yes, that one."

Ned thought about this. "Moze, I don't know . . ."

"Okay, that's fine. I respect your decision." She sprung up from the bed, pulling Ned up with her. She began to push him roughly towards the door. "You can go now, Ned."

What the hell was wrong with her? So many confused feelings . . .

"Wait, Moze, I didn't say no. I said I don't know." Ned turned around and eyed her carefully. "What do you want to do?"

Fruit salad. "I want to . . ."

Ned leaned in close. "Yes?"

She was lost in those blue eyes. "Bleh."

**Moze's POV **

**Crap. CRAP! Fruit salad everywhere! I can't stop myself – it's like a flood, I can't just build a dam and expect to stop it. It's going to overwhelm me. I'm going to drown. **

**There's that feeling again . . .**

There was a tense awkward moment between the two.

Ned asked, "Bleh?"

Moze nodded absentmindedly. Her big brown eyes were like roiling thunderclouds swirling around in there; chaos.

Then she surrendered to her feelings.

**Ned's POV **

**There's no easy way out of this. I should have realized that as soon as I entered the room (and I should have realized that when Moze started to lock me inside). But I don't know what to do! I'm only a guy. **

**I don't want to hurt her feelings; but I just don't think that now is the right time for this to hap- **

**Wait a minute. What is she DOING? **

Moze was slowly removing her shirt. Ned turned around embarrassed, a flush beginning to cover his face. "Moze, what are you doing?!" he whispered. Hands trembling he tried feebly to unlock one of the locks. Moze grabbed him and whirled him around and threw him on the bed. He was helpless.

"I need to know", was all she said.

Her hands disappeared from behind her back. Ned didn't know what she was doing – then it hit him with terrifying clarity. Oh my God, he thought. She's taking off her bra!

She finished, and the bra fell to the floor. She sat down next to Ned – her chest completely exposed. Ned tried to turn away – he was trying desperately not to look (but oh, it was so very, very hard).

**Ned's POV **

**OH. MY. GOD. I'm lost, I don't know what to do, Moze's parents' are going to kill me, MY parents are going to kill me, she's topless, she's topless, Yay, wait NO! What am I going to do? What am I going to do? Come on, Bigby, think! Use that brain of yours! You've survived a car crash and two fires, THINK! You can get out of this. Think, think, think, think! **

**Wait a minute, what is she doing with my hand? Oh, no. Is she going to put it right where I think she's going to put it? No, no, no! I won't do it. I won't! I – **

**Bleh. **

Moze had taken Ned's hand and had placed it on her exposed, uh, chest. (Author's Note: I'm sorry! I couldn't write it; it's already awkward as it is. Forgive me!). She held it there and gazed at Ned, her big brown eyes warm and soft. She waited for an answer.

What she got was Ned making strange sounds. It was really awkward – Ned had his hand on Moze's, uh, chest (Author's Note: Still can't do it, sorry.) and he was starting to make strange sounds. He was also twitching and twisting around nervously.

Moze was fascinated by this reaction. She was out of it – the scene seemed a little surreal to her. Then fascination turned to alarm – the noises Ned was making were getting louder.

"Ned! Are you okay?!" She used her other hand and grabbed him and twisted his face towards her. Ned's blue eyes were wild – the sounds he was making sounded like he was laughing and choking at the same time.

She shook her head, and just chuckled. She had gotten the answer she needed. A part of her felt a little sad and disappointed – but another slightly larger part (near the brain) was relieved.

Moze reached for her shirt. "You can go now, Ned." She was trying to hold back a laugh.

Ned didn't move an inch. "You sure?"

"Yes. I understand."

He sounded relieved. "Thank goodness."

"You can move your hand."

"What?"

"It's still on my – you know."

"Oh. Yeah." The hand didn't move.

"Ned."

"Yeah?"

"It's still there."

The hand twitched – but didn't move. Moze sighed, and moved his hand for him. It dropped limply and fell at his side.

"I, uh, I can't feel my hand." He seemed serious. Moze reached out for it and gripped it hard with her hand. Her T-shirt was back on.

"So, uh, what was THAT all about?" Ned asked awkwardly. Moze shrugged. "I just needed to know."

"Needed to know what?"

"If we were ready yet."

"Are we?"

"No." Moze couldn't help but seem a little sad.

"Moze . . . I'm sorry." Ned leaned on her, his head resting on her shoulder. It was a comforting weight to her. She reached up and patted his head. "Its okay, Ned."

"I didn't mean to – you know?"

"Yeah." Ned got up kissed her tenderly on the forehead, then the lips (that lasted longer than it should have, he thought) and closed the door behind him as he left. Moze stared at the door, then placed her hand on her, uh, chest (Author's Note: So, so sorry!)

The spot he had held his hand was so warm.

The matter was still unresolved for her – and the feelings had only intensified.

* * *

Ned couldn't help but feel immensely guilty as he left Moze's house. He felt as though he had cheated her out of something. He wondered how he could make it up to her. But what could he do? He needed advice. Manly advice.

A visit with his old friend, Gordy, should straighten things out between him and Moze. He made a mental note in his head to visit Gordy tomorrow.

He stopped suddenly, and cocked his head. Then Ned called out, "I know you're there."

"So you've found me."

Ned squinted into the darkness trying to see who was there. He made out a distinct outline – it was definitely a guy. But that was all he could make out.

"Who are you?" Ned asked, suspicious.

The figure paused – then stepped closer to Ned. Ned tried to catch a glimpse of the person's face, but oddly enough it was still obscured by the darkness. The guy seemed to take the shadows with him wherever he walked.

"Someone from the dark." The reply was cold. The voice was definitely familiar – Ned could've sworn he'd heard it before somewhere . . .

"Why are you here?" Ned asked.

The figure only shook his head. He began to retreat into the shadows. "I'll see you soon, Ned."

"Wait!" Ned called out.

Too late. The figure was gone.

Ned stared at the shadows, and then headed back home.

He slept with the lights on.

* * *

This chapter I used to give the characters a short reprieve before they go back to high school. The action of this story (not all of it, though) will be taking place there, because I mentioned in the summary that Ned will have a new rival there. I also wanted to use this chapter to progress Moze's little problem (seeing as though Ned left her hanging in Chapter One – but with good reason). That worked out rather well, I think. So read and review (again, I apologize for the fact that I couldn't write the word breast in here – wait a minute, I just did! Damn it!) and more will come. Please keep reviewing! I'm writing as fast as I can. Thanks, again.

BlueRoyKaz


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 

It was back to school for the three friends – and boy, oh, boy was it an awkward scene between two of them. Guess which two.

Moze asked Ned to meet her by the locker before school started. Ned went, but he was reluctant. He was nervous – and for good reason. But it wasn't because of Moze. He still remembered that little 'visit' that mysterious person had made. It had scared him terribly.

So, when he met Moze, she immediately noted his nervousness. She thought it was because of her. She was wrong, and the conversation pretty much went downhill from there.

* * *

"Hey, Moze", said Ned as he neared the locker. He was nervous – he had that bad feeling you get when you're being watched. Moze, unfortunately, noted his nervousness – and took that as a bad sign. She felt guilty – after thinking through the events of Saturday night, she realized that she might have been a little too hasty with him.

"Ned, I want to apologize for Saturday night", she said miserably. "I let my emotions get the better of me. I shouldn't have been so hasty with our – our situation." She waited for an answer.

She didn't get one. Ned was staring at something over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Moze, but I got to go." He immediately left and ran down the corridor.

She stared after him, unbelieving.

**Moze's POV **

**What the hell? He just left. I don't believe it. He left me hanging! I cannot believe him – I want to talk and he just leaves. Unbelievable. **

**But then again, he might just be avoiding the subject. Maybe he took what happened on that night as a bad thing – what if he thinks that I'm not satisfied with the relationship? What if he thinks it's his fault? Oh, no! Crap. **

**Or he just might want to talk about it – he still might feel awkward . . . damn. **

**Fruit salad, anyone? **

Moze shook her head miserably, and left to go to class. Cookie caught up with her.

"Hey, Moze!" he said cheerfully. Then he noted her gloomy expression. "What's wrong?"

She told him what happened on Saturday evening.

"Whoa." Cookie was blown away. "Moze – just whoa. What were you thinking?"

"I don't know! I just felt . . . bleh!" She made a face at the last word.

Cookie raised a questioning eyebrow. "Bleh?" he asked.

"That's the only way I can sum up what happened that night." Moze shrugged.

Cookie appeared to think about this, and for a second Moze thought he might have had a solution. But then he shook his head sadly. "Sorry, Moze. I can't really think of anything to help you out."

Moze sighed. "Its okay, Cookie."

Cookie glanced at his watch. Almost time to go to class. "You sure you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem. You know where I'm at if you need help." Moze nodded gratefully and Cookie went on his way leaving her alone with her problems.

**Cookie's POV **

**He's here. I know he is. **

**My mistake – the reason for the fire and the ambulance crashing. I know he's here. And I know Ned knows. Why else would he have left Moze just hanging? **

**This is bad. **

**He's here. **

* * *

Ned, Moze, and Cookie joined at their first period class. The teacher stood up and announced loudly, "Class, we have a new student! I want you to welcome him and treat him nicely." He motioned for somebody outside the door to come in.

The person entered. It was a guy.

Ned's eyes widened. Cookie stiffened in his seat, and watched the person very closely. Moze stared at the newcomer.

"I would like to introduce you all to Devon." He glanced at Devon – then did a double take. "My word! You look just like one of our students here . . . Bigby!"

"Yes, sir?" Ned asked carefully, his blue eyes still glued to the new student.

The teacher grinned. "Is this your brother?"

Ned eyed the person. Same build, same hair, same blue eyes – but there was something definitely different about him. Something that separated him from Ned despite their remarkable physical similarities.

"No, sir." Devon grinned, and suddenly Ned recognized him.

He was the one who had visited him Saturday night.

**Ned's POV **

**There's something I don't like about him. I don't know what it is, but there's something about him that makes me want to – oh, I don't know – strangle him with my bare hands. **

**Yeah, it's that bad. I can't place it – there's just something distinctly bad about him. I haven't even met the guy, and I already strongly dislike him. Something's up. Cookie looks like he's about to have a heart attack. He probably has something to do with this. **

**Besides, Devon is just plain ugly. How could the teacher compare me (a handsome to stud) to HIM (something that crawled out of the sewer)?!**

There was, unfortunately, an empty seat right next to Ned. Devon walked down the aisle and sat down it. He glanced at Ned and smirked.

Ned, despite the bad vibes he was getting from Devon, tried to be friendly and said, "Hi, Devon! My name's Ned Bigby. Tell me, are we related or what?" Ned forced a grin.

Devon flipped his middle finger up at Ned. Ned quickly dropped the friend act and hissed, "I don't know what you're getting at with that little stunt you pulled Saturday night, but I assure you – don't mess with me or my friends. Got it?"

Devon only smirked some more. Ned resisted a strong urge to punch the guy's face in. He forced another smile – but his eyes revealed the truth.

And so, a rivalry was born between the two that day.

* * *

The day passed rather quickly and soon the three friends found themselves at the cafeteria eating their lunch. Devon was sitting at his own table, his newly found 'friends' sitting around him. Who were his friends? Pretty much anyone who was a friend of Ned. Devon was apparently entertaining them with something they found most interesting.

Ned glared at Devon from his table across the cafeteria; Moze and Cookie joined him and they all silently began to eat lunch.

Ned was fuming. Moze was quiet. Cookie was toying with his food.

None of them were really hungry. Each had their own troubles to deal with.

Devon watched all of them for a moment; then he suddenly stood up and abruptly left his table. He walked over to Ned's table carrying his lunch and passed by –

He 'slipped'. His tray of soup fell over the side and spilled all over Ned.

Ned stood up and grabbed Devon. "I know you did that on purpose." Ned was literally spitting the words out – pure blind fury engulfed him.

Devon put on an innocent face. "It was an accident, Ned. I swear." But his eyes revealed the truth.

Ned pulled him close. "What are you trying to do?"

Devon reached into his backpack and pulled out a notebook. It was black. Ned eyed the notebook. It looked familiar . . .

Devon showed off the notebook to the three friends. On it were written these words:

**Devon's Declassified School Survival Guide **

Ned stared at Devon, his gaze going soft and deadly. "What the hell is this supposed to be?"

"What do YOU think it is?"

Ned studied the Devon's Guide. "It looks like a cheap rip-off of MY Guide. Am I right?" Ned looked up at Devon.

"It's not a rip-off. It's completely original. My Guide is better than yours."

Ned flipped through the pages. His face took on a disgusted look. "These tips are all about cheating! Lying, cheating, and forgery – the list goes on and on!" He gazed at Devon.

"You really think that this crap is going to work?"

Devon looked confident. "Yeah, I do. My 'friends' have already started using these tips."

Ned looked shocked. "What?"

"You heard me. Your so called 'friends' have already begun to use MY tips."

Ned turned his head and gazed at his friends sitting at Devon's table. They all looked away, unable to bear Ned's stare. They were all guilty.

"Your tips are a thing of the past, Bigby. And soon enough, you will be to." Ned stared at him lost. Devon smirked once more, pried his Guide from Ned, and stalked off. His 'friends' followed all of them glancing at the fallen Ned as they passed, to worship their newfound hero.

Moze reached a comforting hand to Ned, and gripped his shoulder tight. But the loving gesture didn't reach Ned – somewhere deep inside him, something once good snapped in half.

Ned's journey into the darkness began that day.

* * *

The day ended, and the three friends found themselves walking home. Why? Devon was on the bus celebrating a very successful first day with his 'friends'. Ned walked home with Moze and Cookie. He felt different, somehow. Deep within him, something fundamental had changed.

Moze was worried. Ned had been on autopilot ever since lunch – it's like he wasn't there. He was holding his Guide very tightly – and ever now and then he would stop walking, and take a long, hard look at it. Then he would shake his head and keep walking. This strange ritual continued on for several blocks, until Moze finally could not stand the tension anymore.

"Ned, we need to talk." She walked up in front of him and stopped. He was distracted; he didn't see her and bumped into her. He looked up surprised.

"Moze, what are you doing?"

"Trying to snap you out of your self-induced apathy!" She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him roughly. He jerked back and forth like a rag doll. Cookie watched this with amusement.

"What – are – you – talking – about - ?!" Ned said between each jerk.

"I'm talking about you being beaten down by that pathetic jerk Devon! Don't let him get you down, Ned. He won't last more than a week."

Ned shrugged off the comforting words. "It's okay, Moze. I figured that I needed a break from all the tip writing, anyway. Not good for the fingers." He held out both of his hands and stretched his fingers – they made a series of somewhat disturbing pops. Moze winced.

"Ned, don't lie to yourself. You know that's not true. You LOVE writing tips and helping people out; it's who you are. This guy is trying to take all that away from you! Don't let him." Moze was urging Ned to take action. To fight back. That wasn't like Ned though – he abhorred violence in all its forms (except maybe videogames).

"Moze, I'll be FINE. Now stop worrying about me. Let's just drop the subject and focus on getting home." He brushed past Moze, and continued to walk on.

Moze made a move to go after him, but Cookie held her back with a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Easy, Moze", he said calmly.

"He's being an idiot! If you would let me go, I'd smack some sense into that dense head of his!" She struggled, but Cookie held her firm. She finally stopped trying.

"I don't like this Devon guy, Cookie. I don't know why – but I KNOW he's bad news for Ned. He's like his antithesis or something – like an evil twin or – " She froze, and Cookie stiffened.

Her gaze fell on Cookie like dead weight. "Cookie – do you know something we don't about Devon?" She asked this all very softly – but Cookie could hear the restrained anger below like hot magma struggling to make its way through the Earth's crust.

Cookie gave up. "Yes, I do", he said tiredly. He felt much better saying it.

"Cookie, is Devon Ned's evil copy? Like Jennifer?" Her eyes bored into Cookie's.

"No."

She blinked. That wasn't the answer she was expecting. "What?"

"No. He is not a creation of mine – well, technically he's not."

"Then what is he?"

"He is a regular human, just like you and me." His eye twitched oddly when he said that, but Moze didn't notice.

"Who is Devon?"

Cookie stared at Moze. She found it hard not to flinch away from that piercing gaze. "Do you really want to know the truth?"

"Yes."

He nodded, slowly. Then he let the truth about Devon come out, and Moze felt it hit her like a speeding train.

"Devon is Ned's twin brother."

**

* * *

****Moze's POV **

**What?! WHAT? Devon is what? Ned's brother . . .**

**Unbelievable – I would never have guessed – I mean, I knew they looked alike, but I never thought . . . **

**Does Ned know? **

"I know what you're thinking Moze, and the answer is no – Ned does not know about this." He gazed at her pointedly. "And I do not wish for him to find out."

"What?! Cookie – this is big! Ned has to know the truth!" She was confused.

Cookie shook his head vehemently. "NO! No, he cannot find out. This would be a big shock to him. I'm not sure how he would take. Especially after today", he added.

"Cookie, do Ned's parents know about this?"

"Yes and no. Please, Moze, I beg of you don't ask them – from what I understand it's a very touchy subject to them." Cookie was pleading her.

Moze let go of Cookie. She slowly began to nod. Cookie exhaled in relief.

"Thank you, Moze. You don't know what this means to me – and Ned's parents."

Moze nodded, absentmindedly – she was keeping a secret from Ned. She had promised him no more secrets. But this was a very big secret – and it was for his own good, right?

Right?

* * *

Days went by. Moze and Cookie were horrified every day as they saw Ned's popularity drop steadily – and with every passing day, there was one less person asking Ned for tips. Devon's Guide was becoming a force to be reckoned with. Moze and Cookie worked overtime at school, trying to convince people to continue asking Ned for tips – but it didn't work. More and more people went to Devon – and less and less people went to Ned.

Days turned to weeks; weeks into months. A change started to come over Ned – he became less himself, less cheerful. He became a shadow of his former self. He stopped writing tips. Ned started to become depressed, secluded, and feeling unwanted.

He stopped smiling.

* * *

The secret was killing her. Moze needed to know! Cookie had strictly forbidden her not to bring up the subject to Ned or his parents – it might have devastating consequences. But . . . .

She groaned out loud. Cookie was going to kill her, if he ever found out what she was about to do. But, she wanted to know the truth . . .

She knocked three times on Ned's front door.

It opened a creak – a tired, blue eye peeked out. "Who is it?" Ned asked.

Moze was surprised. She had thought that Ned's parents would be at home – but they must have gone out for the night. "It's me, Ned."

The door stayed partially open. "What do you want, Moze?"

"I want to talk."

Ned replied sarcastically, "That's all you want to do, Moze. Talk."

She was shocked – he sounded just like Devon for a minute . . . "Ned, I know you're going through a tough time. I just want to cheer you up, you know?"

The door twitched. "Really?"

"Yes, Ned. Friend to friend." She waited.

"Okay, fine." The door opened all the way.

Moze took a step forward – then stopped.

"What?"

Moze stared at him. "You look awful." It was true – his hair was messy, there were dark bags under his eyes, and he looked like he had lost some weight.

He shrugged. "You coming in or what?"

Moze's heart felt heavy – but she was determined not to make a fool of herself in front of Ned. Not right now. She stepped inside the dark house and Ned closed the door shut behind her.

Once inside, she asked Ned the question that had been bugging her for months. "Ned, do you know if you ever had a brother?"

He seemed surprised. "What? No, why?"

"Are you SURE?"

He rubbed his chin, thinking. "Now that you mention, my parents did say that I once had a brother."

She leaned forward, interested. "Really? When?"

"16 years ago."

"What happened to him?"

He said softly, "He died."

What?! "What?"

"He died in the womb. Apparently, my mom was going to have twins – but one baby wasn't as healthy as the other. He didn't make it."

Moze was stunned. "Ned, I'm so sorry."

He shrugged, indifferent. "It's okay, I never really knew him."

She hated herself for being so curious, but none of this made any sense. How was Devon here, if he died sixteen years ago?

"How did the baby die?"

Ned's face took on a vaguely disgusted look. "Apparently, I ate him."

Moze was appalled. "You what?!"

Ned shrugged. "It was the ultimate form of cannibalism – in order to survive the stronger fetus absorbs the weaker one. In other words, I ate him."

Moze was horror-struck. But this was one last question she had . . .

"Do you know what your parents were going to name the baby?"

"Yeah." Ned's face took on a dark look. "Devon."

She knew it. But she didn't let it show on her face. "Huh, what a coincidence."

"Yes – coincidence."

There was an awkward silence between them. Then suddenly Ned stood up. "I am SO sick of this", he said loudly.

He grabbed Moze roughly and began to shove her towards the door. "Get out, get OUT!"

"Wait – Ned, what's going on?" Moze was panicking.

"You know exactly what's going on. OUT! GET OUT! Cheer me up, my ass! You came here to question me!"

What? How did he know- "No, it's just –"

"Excuses, excuses! I heard you and Cookie talking that day! Behind my back – 'Ned can't know, please don't tell him' – what do you think I am? A baby that can't even change his own freaking diaper?!" He was exploding with emotional energy. Moze was being overwhelmed.

"Ned, please it was for your own good!"

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much! We agreed on this Moze – no more secrets. And then you go like this behind my back? Un-freaking-believable!" He continued to push her out.

She was finally pushed violently out the front door, and she fell and hit the ground hard. She looked back up at Ned, who towered over her. "Now, when I need your support more than ever, you do this. Why? WHY?"

Moze didn't even speak. She was too ashamed of herself. "Get out, Moze. Get out of my house, and get out of my life." With those last words, he turned around and entered his house. The door slammed behind him.

Moze picked herself up, and holding back a flood of tears, sadly limped back towards her house.

* * *

'Ned' watched Moze limp toward her front door from a window. When she reached the door and shut it, he sighed with relief. Then he began to chuckle.

There was a sound of crunching gravel. He took another peek outside the window. A car was entering the driveway. They were back.

He hurriedly made sure that no traces of him were left; then he quickly departed through the back door. His plan was going smoothly – more smoothly than he thought possible. He had just driven another nail in Ned Bigby's coffin.

Devon turned around one last time and spotted the 'real' Ned and his family getting out from the recently parked car. Poor Moze, she couldn't tell the difference. If only she had noticed his eyes a little more. His eyes were a darker shade of blue than Ned's.

He grinned wickedly and went on his way, whistling all the while.

* * *

Ned felt grateful to his parents. Noticing his depression, they had done their best to cheer him up by taking him to his favorite pizza restaurant. He had told them his situation at school (his problem with Moze had remained a secret – too personal). He felt, admittedly, a little better. He bade his parents good night and went upstairs to his room.

He eyed the window. Moze's room was just directly across from his – Ned had a guilty pleasure of sometimes watching Moze secretly from his room (she didn't know of course). He loved to watch her go about her everyday life – he had learned a lot about her; her habits, her likes, her dislikes, etc.

But when he looked out the window he was surprised to learn that the shades were closed. That bothered him greatly – Moze NEVER covered her window. She trusted Ned that much.

He grabbed his phone and speed-dialed her number. She had a phone in her room and he could dial it directly, without causing the other phones in the house to ring. Only Ned and Moze could talk on this line – it was a special private connection they used for their most intimate conversations.

The phone ringed three times, and then Moze picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Moze. I couldn't help but notice that your shades are drawn – what's up?" He paused then noticed that Moze sounded ill. "Are you sick or something?"

"I don't know, Ned, are YOU?" She hanged up after this vicious retort.

Ned jerked back from the phone, frowning. He looked at the covered window and tried to will himself to see through it. He couldn't, obviously.

Ned groaned, frustrated. What was wrong with Moze, now?

He stared at the window. What'd he do now? She sounded hurt.

But Ned had promised her – he would never hurt her. Never.

* * *

Ooh, yes. Devon is definitely trying to cause trouble for Ned. What's his motive, though? How'd he get here? Does Cookie have any other secrets?

Questions, questions. Don't worry, though. More chapters are coming, and with them (hopefully) more answers. So read and review, and more will come. Trust me, the plot is getting better and better. Thanks again. (No flames.)

BlueRoyKaz


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 

"_**Ned . . ." **_

_**No. No, this can't be happening. It can't be. **_

_**"Ned . . ." Moze uttered the words with all the strength she had left in her beaten and battered body. It was too much for her – blood spilled from her lips down onto the floor. She was dying. **_

_**Ned reached for her, shouting at her, "Take my hand!" **_

_**The world around him suddenly tilted – and Ned realized he was standing on top of a giant see-saw. He was on one side and Moze on the other. Moze's side was light – his side was dark and murky. Good and evil; light and darkness. **_

_**Realizing that his side was tilting toward the darkness he began to reach toward Moze who was still bleeding to death. "Ned . . ." **_

_**He reached out his hand – and was horrified to discover that the farther he reached the more his side tilted toward the darkness. He didn't care – he had to get to MOZE! **_

_**The darkness roiled below like thunderclouds – like some dark fog it began to cover his body, slowly at first, then rapidly as tendrils slipped up his legs. It was like some sort of strange parasite. Ned began to feel cold. **_

_**Moze tried to reach toward him – but that just shifted his side even lower. Soon Moze was high out of reach, and Ned was waist deep in the darkness – it was absorbing him. It wasn't like being in water – it was like being in quick-sand. **_

_**Ned reached again, but he couldn't lift his hands. Moze was shouting something to him – but then she was lifted out view and the see-saw plunged Ned deep into the dark gunk. **_

_**He heard laughter, deep maniacal laughter, and he felt something pierce his heart – **_

Ned awoke from his nightmare. He jolted out of his bed, and hit the floor hard. Rubbing his shoulder, he discovered that he was covered in cold sweat. His head was soaked with it.

He checked the time – it was 3:00 A.M. He sighed tiredly, and lay back down on his bed.

This was the fifth time this week he had had this dream. It was a recurring nightmare we he and Moze were trapped on a giant see-saw. He was stuck on one side and Moze on the other – and every time he tried to save her, he slipped back into the darkness even farther. It was horrible – he shuddered; the mere memory of the dark gunk absorbing him was just too much.

He had gotten no sleep – he thanked God that it was the weekend. Ned tried to go back to sleep; but it was useless. The memory of the dream was still too strong. He groaned, and sat up.

It was going to be another sleepless night for him. He didn't understand why he kept dreaming about Moze dying – well, actually, now that he thought about it, Moze never really died in any of his dreams. She was always terribly wounded, but she never died.

He did. Ned always died in his dreams. That disturbed him greatly. He shook his head.

He opened his window, and was surprised to find that Moze's window was uncovered again. It had been awhile since they last talked – she had been giving him the cold shoulder every time he tried to strike up a conversation with her. He didn't understand – what had he done?

He peered inside the darkened room, and waited for his eyes to adjust. Soon enough they did. Moze was inside sleeping.

Or at least she was supposed to be. Instead she was wide awake – her hair was bed-ridden, and she had dark bags under her eyes. She looked tired; and she was writing in that diary of hers. Her desk light was on, illuminating the dark room slightly.

God, she looked beautiful. Ned never got tired of thinking it – no matter what time of day, Moze still looked beautiful to him. She always did. He had called other girls different things: gorgeous, sexy, and stunning – but Moze was the only girl he had ever called beautiful. She was STILL the only girl he called beautiful. It was her special word, which only she got.

Ned wondered what could be keeping Moze up at a late time like this. He suddenly had a brain wave – maybe this was the best time to find out what he had done to make her so angry at him.

He picked up the phone, and dialed the 'special' number.

Ned looked at Moze through his window; she was jolted out of her seat. The phone rang once, twice, three times. She shook herself out of her surprise and picked it up.

"Ned." It was a statement, not a question.

"Hey, Moze. What are you doing up? You should be getting your sleep."

Across from his window Moze shrugged. "I had a nightmare."

"You? You have nightmares?"

Moze chuckled. "Not all my dreams are pretty, Ned."

Ned whistled. "I find that hard to believe from someone as beautiful as you."

"Stop it, Ned. It's 3:00."

Ned ignored her request, and continued his flattery. "Moze, you put the 'beauty' in 'beauty sleep'."

**Moze's POV **

** Ned. He's such a hopeless romantic. Jeez, its 3:00 A.M. in the morning and the guy still finds a way to compliment me. It's really sweet, but he needs to get his priorities in order. **

**But then again a girl can get used to this kind of treatment. **

Ned could see Moze blushing even from where he was standing. He couldn't help but smile –

Surprised, he reached up and touched his face. Yup, he was smiling. Ned's smile grew even wider; it had been a while since he had last smiled. Moze always put a smile on his face. She never failed to cheer him up, somehow.

"You want to talk about your nightmare?" Ned wasn't doing anything else at the moment. He had all night, literally.

"It's nothing, really." But even from here, he spotted Moze's lie – how? Easy, from experience. Usually, when Moze lied she would take a strand of her hair and tie it in a knot. She didn't know that of course – it was a subconscious thing.

"You're lying. Now come on, tell me." He waited.

He heard a hiss of static from the other side (she had sighed) and began to describe her nightmare to him.

It involved a see-saw.

Ned listened to her description with growing fascination . . . and growing trepidation as well. Moze's nightmare sounded almost exactly like his, except for one tiny detail . . .

**Ned's POV **

**Okay, I'm a little freaked out here. Moze is describing to me what her nightmare was about – and it sounds exactly like my own, down to the last detail. Okay, there was one little detail that she mentioned that didn't fit in mine-**

**She said that there had been third person in her dream. She couldn't tell who – but that person stayed in the shadows. But she knew it was a guy. And that he had dark blue eyes. **

**That bastard. **

**Devon. **

Moze finished describing the events of her nightmare to Ned. She waited for his response –

"Moze?"

"Yes, Ned?"

"You know I love you with my heart and soul, right?"

Moze felt a warm flush near her heart. "Yes, Ned, I do."

"Do you remember my promise that I would never hurt you?"

Moze remembered. "Yes."

"Okay, then. What did I do to break that promise?"

Moze sat up a little straighter. Was he talking about the argument they had when Moze had questioned Ned about his deceased brother?

"You mean you don't remember?"

"Moze, I'd think I'd remember something like that. I want to know why you've been giving me the cold shoulder lately."

That didn't make sense – why wouldn't Ned remember the argument? It had happened only a few days ago. She decided to tell Ned about it.

When she was finished, Moze asked Ned, "So; does it ring any bells?"

Ned was silent for a moment. Then – "Moze, I wasn't home that day."

What? "Yes, you were. You answered the door."

"Bastard!"

Moze was taken aback. "Excuse me!"

"You were duped Moze. That wasn't me at the door. I was out with my family!"

Things clicked. "That was Devon?!"

"Did he hurt you?"

Huh? "That's not impor-"

"Did he?!"

Moze still felt the bruises from the push and the fall. But she didn't want Ned to know.

Too late. He sensed her hesitation. "He did, didn't he? God, when I get my hands on him, I'll hit him so hard the gel product will fly out of his hair!"

Moze had an absurd vision of that actually happening, and let out a laugh. Ned asked, "What's so funny? I'd do it."

"Of course you would, Ned", Moze said sarcastically.

"Alright, fine, I won't hit him. But if he ever lays his hands on you again, I'll forget the fact that I'm a gentleman."

"You know what, Ned? We need to go on a date."

Ned was caught off guard. "We do?"

"Yeah, it's been awhile."

"Um, okay. How about tomorrow, then?"

"That sounds fine, Ned." She whispered Ned a few intimate, passionate words on the phone, taking full advantage of the fact that they were alone.

Ned gulped on the other line. "Heh, uh, Moze, well, those are some, uh, strong words." Moze whispered some more intimate words over the line. Ned began to sweat, and the phone became slippery in his hand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold your horses there I'm not sure if that's legal . . ."

Moze laughed. "So I'll see you tomorrow, Wild Boy?"

Ned grinned at the use of Moze's nickname for him in their, uh, more private and intimate moments.

"Yes, ma'am."

The both hanged up – Moze fell asleep and dreamed blissful dreams of Ned. Ned, however, stayed up most of the night watching Moze sleep through his window; watching over her like some tireless, eternal guardian angel.

* * *

The next day Ned awoke bright and early and spent most of the morning getting ready for his date with Moze. He ate breakfast with gusto, and ran outside his house (picking some flowers from his Mom's garden on the way – he'd pay later) and waited patiently outside Moze's house.

He didn't want to be late.

Ned waited several agonizing minutes – where was Moze? She'd normally be out by now. He checked his watch and wondered what was keeping her. He began to shout her name.

The answer came in the form of a large object flying towards his head. He quickly ducked, and tried to find the source of the object.

Moze had thrown it. She looked haggard and sleepy. "Ned, you idiot! What is your problem?!"

"What's taking you so long?"

"Its 6'o'clock in the morning!"

"Pffft. So?"

"Come back in another two to three hours and I'll be ready."

"What? But I'm ready now!"

"GO TO SLEEP, NED." Moze turned tail and shut the door behind her. Ned sighed (women – they always take so long to get ready) walked up to her front porch and sat down on the front steps.

It wasn't long before he found himself dozing off.

**Moze's POV **

**2 hours later, I managed to somehow drag myself out of bed and get ready. Jeez, Ned. I need my sleep! He can be such a dork, sometimes. Oh, and there he is sitting on my front porch. Has he really been waiting there all this time-? **

**Oh, he's asleep. **

**Uh-oh, there's that feeling again- **

Ned jolted out of his nap, and found Moze's flushed face barely millimeters apart from his. She looked surprised at herself, and quickly scrambled backwards.

"I know I've said it before, but you really DO have big brown eyes."

"Did I wake you?"

"No – but I wish you had."

She punched him 'lightly' on the arm. Ned rubbed the spot furiously trying to get the feeling back in it. "What was that for?"

"So what's the plan for today, Ned?" Moze asked trying to keep a straight face.

"No plan."

She smiled broadly. "You know you never have a plan for our dates."

"Yes, well, you KNOW why I almost never plan our dates."

"Murphy's Law, right?"

"Freaking Murphy." Ned mumbled darkly.

Moze let out a laugh (Author's Note: For those of you who don't know, Murphy's Law states that anything that CAN go wrong, WILL go wrong).

A light silence fell in between them. Then Ned asked, "So you want to go out for pizza? And maybe after that a romantic walk by the beach?"

Moze glanced at Ned questioningly. "I thought you never planned our dates?"

Ned shrugged. "Doesn't mean I can't try."

* * *

Cookie was nervous. He was inside his lab (his house had been newly renovated) and was working on a plan. A plan to get him and his friends out of this precarious situation that he had helped create.

That's when he had the feeling. That feeling you get when something is about to go wrong.

It did.

There was a loud creak from upstairs. Cookie glanced up –

"Hello, Cookie."

It was Devon.

Cookie was terrified. He slowly backed away, trying to reach his escape hatch. "What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"You KNOW why I'm here Cookie." Devon took several steps toward him, and stopped. He put out his hand. "Hand it over."

Cookie reached out and touched a small black box. It was small and insignificant looking – but what it held inside was extremely dangerous. "No!"

Devon stepped closer. He was less than a foot away from Cookie. "You're a genius, Cook. Do the smart thing." His dark blue eyes glittered dangerously. "Hand it over."

Cookie grabbed the small black box and ran for it. Devon was a step ahead of him though. He caught Cookie, and threw him to the ground. The box clattered noisily and within it something jingled.

It sounded like a necklace.

"A stupid move for someone so smart." Devon hissed. His hands lowered themselves onto Cookie's neck and began to slowly squeeze.

* * *

Murphy, apparently, was taking a break today. Ned and Moze were able to find a pizza restaurant, and soon they were happily chomping down a delicious cheese pizza. It wasn't exactly a romantic moment – they were just two best friends having fun and eating pizza.

Ned burped rather loudly. Moze snickered and sipped her drink. She was enjoying this – this, this moment right now.

But something was nagging the back of her mind – the truth about Devon. Ned didn't know anything about him.

But should she tell him now?

She decided to be cautious. "Ned, do you ever remember your parents ever telling you that you had a brother?"

Ned stopped chewing and considered the question. "No, not really."

"What if I told you that you HAD a brother?" Moze asked cautiously. She was treading on dangerous waters.

Ned put down his pizza and his blue eyes pierced her brown ones. She again felt that feeling of being exposed, vulnerable, naked.

"What is this about Moze?" His voice had gone soft.

It was too late – there could be no more beating around the bush; Ned had to know the truth. But before she did, she hesitated.

"Moze, whatever it is I can handle it. Although I probably won't like it." He gripped her hand reassuringly.

So she told him the truth. He didn't like it.

**

* * *

****Devon's POV **

**What do I do with life? **

**It's been sixteen long years – cooped up in that hated body of his, existing as nothing more than a mere consciousness. I couldn't do anything! I was helpless; trapped in a cage I didn't belong in. All I could do was watch. **

**And then – miraculously, it seemed – I was freed. I was given a new chance at life – to take back what was rightfully mine! It seemed too good to be true. **

**It was. Life came at a price for me – in order to continue to exist, I had to retrieve what was lost. The very thing that had given me the precious life in the first place. **

**He had it. He had it all this time. That coward. But no matter – he managed to escape from me carrying that precious object. I have to hurry. I'm not the only one looking for it – someone far more sinister wishes to obtain it. We discovered each other by accident really – but then realized that we both had something in common. The thing. We both wanted it. So a partnership was born. **

**I don't really trust her that much, though. But it is a necessary alliance. For now. **

**What do I do with life? The question has been plaguing my mind, ever since I was first allowed into this world. I have been seeking an answer – I've done everything I've wanted to do in the few short weeks I've been alive. I've lived life! Oh, how joyous it is. I never understand why humans take something so great and fragile and precious for granted. They can be so stupid, sometimes. They don't deserve to live. **

**That's a mistake that will soon be rectified, though. **

**Look at him – running away. Pathetic. With one hand I could crush his skull – with one move I can silence his beating heart forever. What power! Just thinking about it gives me a giddy feeling. **

**Ah, I see where he's going. Very clever. To the one person that could supposedly stop me. Hah. True, he has power. But he doesn't even know it – and even if he did, he is woefully inadequate. He wouldn't know how to use it, let alone master it. It would be too late – no, it IS too late. **

**I will no longer be a prisoner of this cage we call fate. It's time for me to take destiny into my own hands. **

**And squeeze. **

Cookie put on the brakes and stopped outside the front door of the pizzeria. He leaned against the door and gasped for breath. Sweat ran down his face and back in rivulets; his legs were cramping and everything ached.

But he still had the box. That alone made it worth the pain. That and the fact that he was alive. Definitely worth the pain.

This was a crazy and stupid plan – but he was desperate. It was time to come out with the truth. They had to know. No more keeping them in the dark.

He turned around and prepared to open the door –

Only to realize that Ned was already standing there his blue eyes questioning. "Cookie, you okay?"

Cookie was paralyzed by surprise for an instant, and then regained his composure.

"Ned, we need to talk." He peered over Ned's shoulder, and spotted Moze waiting for him at the table. She saw Cookie and her expression turned chagrined.

Cookie glanced left to right. There was no sign of him. He was safe – for now.

"She told you." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah."

He and Ned walked inside and sat down at the table with Moze. "I need to explain everything, then." He scratched his head. "How this all happened."

Surprisingly, Ned shook his head. "No, you don't."

Cookie was taken aback. "What? But of course you do! You need to know."

"No I don't. It's fine, Cookie."

"But how can you –"

"He's my brother." Ned smiled a small, yet crooked smile. "He's done terrible things I know – but I did something even worse."

Moze objected, "Ned – you couldn't have known."

"That's the thing, though. Do we apologize for something we didn't know we did? How can we? It's hard, life. You do the smallest of things and yet it produces the biggest of results; both good and bad. You drop a soda can on the ground and one hundred years later it helps cause the end of the world. How can you apologize for that? Should you? We need to be careful about what we do in life, because the small things we do affect other people's lives."

Cookie was not convinced. "Ned, you were just a fetus – you couldn't have done anything else! It was instinct – an act of nature. You couldn't have done anything to prevent it. It could have easily been the other way around – Devon might have been sitting here talking with us, instead of you." Moze nodded in agreement.

Ned smiled a small smile. "Actually, that's not true. Devon didn't die in the womb. He was born, just like me and was a fine healthy baby."

Moze and Cookie stared at him, both of them wearing identical expressions of incredulity. "Really?"

"Yeah. My father lied to everyone – even to my own mother."

Moze asked, "Then how did Devon die?"

Ned glanced up, a terrible sadness written all over his face. He seemed to have aged years, and become an extremely old man.

"My mom was horrified when she found out what happened. They had to sedate her – when she woke up, she didn't remember anything. My dad did what he thought was right – he came up with the story that he died in the fetus. He asked everyone else to keep it under wraps – including your own parents Moze and Cookie. She still doesn't remember a single thing. The doctors call it repressed memories."

Moze gripped Ned's hand until her knuckles turned white with the strain. Cookie leaned in, fascinated and horrified at the same time. Both feelings vied for control over his face.

"How did he die, Ned?" Moze's voice was barely a whisper now.

Ned looked up and spoke. His voice was steady and calm – but his face twitched horribly, thus betraying what he truly felt.

"I killed him. I took a knife and stabbed him to death."

* * *

None of them noticed the occupant of the table directly next to them. The occupant was of medium height and build with unkempt brown hair. He was wearing a white polo shirt, and a black undershirt beneath. His jeans were jet black – matching his black shirt perfectly.

He was apparently reading a newspaper. But if someone just peeked, they would have seen that the person wasn't reading the newspaper. The person's dark blue eyes were staring too hard – almost as if trying to see through the paper; it was as if the person was trying to see the three people across from his table. If looks could kill, all three people would be dead by now.

Devon glared through the newspaper, his dark blue eyes burning with barely controlled hatred.

He had heard the whole conversation.

All of it.

Devon smiled wickedly, and waited patiently for his prey to make their next move.

* * *

I apologize to you, faithful readers and reviewers of mine. No doubt you have all realized that I have taken a rather abrupt and rather long break from writing. I apologize again.

My excuse? I was busy. Truly. I had two birthdays to attend (one of them being my own); the 4th of July to celebrate; I visited Sea World briefly with my friends; then I saw a movie. Whew. I'm bushed. Well, not really, seeing as though I finally finished this chapter. But not to worry. To make up for my long absence, I shall present you with two chapters by the end of this day! I swear it. So see you in Chapter 5 soon. Thank you all again, for being patient.

BlueRoyKaz


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 

"You did WHAT?" Moze was horror-struck. Cookie looked grim.

Ned nodded; his blue eyes a whirlwind of emotion. "I killed him. He and I were only 4 years old, according to my dad." He paused to wipe away a tear forming in the corner of his eye.

"Your dad? When did your dad tell you this?" Cookie was confused – he thought that his father had told everyone a different story, including his own son.

"Even my dad has his weak moments. You think he could keep a secret that big from his own son? No. One night, about six years ago, he told me the truth. It was killing him to keep it from his only son." He paused again; when he spoke once more his voice began to tremble and shake. "The details are kind of hazy (I was only four, remember?) – apparently my parents weren't watching me closely, and I got a hold of a knife. Devon was playing with me, and –" The words stopped flowing from his mouth; they were cut off abruptly like a fountain of water that just simply dried up. Ned hung his head miserably.

"I'll finish that one for you." Moze gasped and Cookie shouted something colorful. People stopped eating and watched the unfolding scene.

Devon stood up, his dark blue eyes radiating coldness and hatred. Ned however did nothing. He didn't even twitch.

Ned simply said, "Hello, Devon."

"Hello brother." Devon cocked his head (in a style disturbingly just like Ned) and gazed around all of them.

"I trust you heard everything?"

"Yes, I did. Very interesting. But I'm afraid it doesn't do much in terms of me forgiving you."

Ned laughed a dry and bitter laugh. "Forgiveness. Don't talk to me about forgiveness, Devon."

Ned slowly stood up and faced Devon. Moze and Cookie watched this reaction with wary eyes, both prepared to move when things got ugly.

"What have you come here for?" Ned demanded. His light blue eyes challenged Devon's dark blue ones.

Devon pointed a pale, white finger at Cookie who clutched his little black box even tighter. Moze found her eyes wandering toward the box . . . something inside was calling her-

She jolted backwards and fell off her chair.

"Cookie! I thought you said you destroyed it!"

Cookie looked guilty. "I tried! I tried everything, but it can't be destroyed. It can't. I can't generate the power necessary. I'm sorry!" Moze continued to back away, determined not to let the necklace get near her.

"You want the necklace?"

"Yes. I need it." Devon seemed to wince as he said those words. Ned's gaze softened and he reached out to Devon, but he just pushed his hand away.

"You're dying, aren't you?" Ned asked softly.

"Yes. This is why I need the necklace." He reached out for Cookie –

Ned's fist slammed into Devon and sent him crashing toward the floor. Several people screamed and fled the building. Others just silently watched.

"The necklace is bad for you, you know."

Devon coughed, and spat out a wad of blood. "Bastard! How dare you call it that? IT GAVE ME WHAT YOU TOOK AWAY!"

Ned shook his head, and reached down to pick him up –

Devon's fist moved fast, faster than any normal human could ever move it. It collided into Ned with terrifying speed and Ned found himself crashing through the glass front door and onto the city street. He skidded and landed on his back. Ned didn't move.

Devon coughed more violently and more blood came up. He stood up and weakly made his way toward Cookie. "Give me the necklace."

Cookie, shocked by what just happened, didn't answer. The box slipped from his fingers. Devon stooped down to catch it –

Moze caught the box.

There was a split second of silence. Then Devon seized Moze and threw her toward the wall. She collided into it leaving behind a medium sized hole. She collapsed, and the box fell from her.

Cookie snapped out of his apathy and dived for the box –

Devon gave him a kick in the chest. Cookie flew sideways and his head hit the side of a table. There was a sickening crack and Cookie lay still.

Devon coughed some more, and reached for the box once more –

Ned came out of nowhere, and tackled Devon. Devon used his feet and tried to leverage himself, but Ned kept pushing; soon enough Devon lost his footing and collided into the wall. The brick wall shook and cracked under the strain.

Devon tried to move – and found that he was stuck in the hole they had made. Ned seeing this, stepped back and rammed again and again into Devon's trapped body. The brick wall shook even more violently, and began to crumple.

Devon finally ceased struggling. Ned stumbled backwards – and saw what he had done. He sat down on the debris strewn floor; rested his head on his knees; and began to cry.

* * *

Moze awoke and found herself in a predicament. Everything on her body ached and throbbed horribly. She somehow managed to roll herself over, and view the carnage.

There wasn't much left. Pieces of the building were everywhere – bricks, overturned tables, overturned chairs, shattered pieces of glass; it looked like ground zero.

Moze twisted her head and saw Ned sitting down. In front of him stood Devon – or at least she thought he was standing up. She looked closer.

Devon was stuck to the wall – it was the only thing holding him up. He was partially attached to it. It looked like something had rammed him into the wall repeatedly – but what could have enough brute force to - ?

She realized that Ned was clutching the necklace. Or at least half of it. It looked like the necklace had just sheared in half, right down the middle. What happened-? Well, whatever. That was a question for another time.

Her heart sunk, and she moved toward him. Cookie was lying on his side, barely conscious. His glasses were slightly askew, but other than that they were miraculously unscathed.

Moze finally reached Ned. She pulled herself up into a sitting position, and leaned herself against him. Ned recoiled at first, then just allowed it. His eyes were bloodshot. The necklace glittered darkly in the fading sunlight.

Ned's hands were trembling slightly. "Why am I not dead?"

He lifted the necklace and studied it. "It's because of this, isn't it? It's corrupted us. It's done something to me . . . and Devon."

Ned was scaring Moze. "Ned, what are you talking about?"

"The necklace did something to us – to all of us. I'm not sure what, yet. But it gave me this . . . power, I guess is what you could call it."

"No. That's not true."

"But that power comes at a cost. I see now . . . Devon realized this – the only way to stay alive was to keep wearing the necklace. But he lost it." Ned coughed violently and spat a wad of blood out.

Moze was terrified now. "The necklace did something to me, too. It gave me this power – I didn't know it at the time – but I guess I'm paying the price too."

What was that supposed to mean?, Moze thought. He's paying the price-

No. No, not that.

Ned coughed again and more blood came out. He stared, fascinated at the sight of his own blood.

"No, no, no! No, it can't be true, it just can't be . . ." Moze's voice trailed off as she lost the strength to speak.

"It's true, Moze. Devon is DYING. The necklace is like a life-giving drug – he needs it to live, but it's also the very thing killing him." He snorted. "Oh, the irony." Ned coughed again. More blood came out.

**Ned's POV **

**I don't understand everything – but the necklace is the key. Devon was given life by the necklace (I don't know how, but maybe it picked up some traces of his DNA during the fire two years ago) and now he needs it to live. But it is corrupting him as well. It's given him strange superhuman abilities – but the power is living off him; it's consuming his life force. **

**Just like mine is. Those dreams I was having – all of them were omens, warning me about the necklace. I made a decision a long time ago when I put on that necklace to save Moze from its destructive corrupting force. I paid a price – but it looks like there were hidden fees. **

**God, I feel so weak. So terribly tired. I just want to lay back and sleep . . . **

**But something tells me that it's far from over. Like this is just the beginning of something far bigger than the necklace. But what? What am I missing? **

**Not what. But WHO. **

**I'm going to die soon. I can feel it. With every passing second my heart beats a little less, and my breathing gets slower and slower. **

**But not before I stop this. I will atone for my sin – and find a way to redeem my fallen brother, Devon. **

"We need to go, Moze." Ned suddenly stood up with renewed strength. He took the remaining half of the necklace and placed it back in its black box.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe, I hope."

Devon was already beginning to stir. Ned pulled up Moze (with his newfound amazing strength) and picked up Cookie. He slung Cookie over his shoulder like a bag of flour and ran out the door (or at least what was left of it) with Moze behind him.

The police arrived minutes afterwards. But when they searched the restaurant no one was there.

* * *

"Ned, where are we going?" Moze asked urgently. Night was falling and it was getting dark.

"Like I said, somewhere safe. We need to bunker down for the night and rest." Ned continued his brisk pace, Cookie's weight on his shoulder not bothering him the slightest. He was like a robot.

Moze didn't like it at all. But she shoved her grief and misery toward the back of her brain, and continued to walk on.

"Ned, WHERE are we going?"

"Like I said somewhere safe."

"WHERE WOULD THAT BE?"

Ned turned a corner. Moze followed him, angry at the fact that he was ignoring her questions –

Oh. They were here.

James K. Polk Middle School.

* * *

"Why did we come here?" Moze whispered. Ned was cautiously pushing the front doors of the school open.

"I figure that our houses aren't safe – they might be under surveillance or something like that."

The doors swung open easily – Ned looked inside cautiously. Then he waved Moze to follow.

They walked in silence. The school was filled with many, many memories for them. It was a nostalgic moment for both of them (it would have been a nostalgic moment for Cookie, too, if he wasn't unconscious). The hallways were bursting with memories – some bad, but most good. The classrooms looked the same – all the same. The school was timeless to them.

Ned found a deserted classroom, and stepped inside. Moze followed him and they both sank to the floor in exhaustion. Ned coughed again – silently, though, so Moze wouldn't be worried.

It was a little too late for that.

**Moze's POV **

**I feel helpless. It's a terrible feeling isn't it? To have events totally out of your control, helpless except to watch your loved ones suffer. It's like dying a torturous slow death. It's agonizing – you almost wish as though you could die in their place. That you could just get it over with already. **

**This is why I wore the necklace. It gave me a feeling of control – like I could really do anything. **

**Ned is hiding how serious his condition. I'm not stupid – he was always a terrible liar. **

**I'm scared. So goddamn scared. I can't do anything – and to make matters worse, I know that somehow this is my fault. **

**Ned said that when he took the necklace from me and put it on, it did something to him. It corrupted him. Like a virus. But none of us knew. I guess the virus lay dormant until the necklace woke it up again. Damn it. DAMN IT! **

**What can I do? I can't do anything. I'm useless, I'm useless, I'm useless . . . **

Ned was dozing off, when he heard a rather loud sniffle coming from right beside him. He turned his head, and spied the sight of Moze crying silently. Her head was down, and tears were dripping down onto her lap.

In the dim light, Ned could see the glimmer of her tears. They shone like iridescent pearls on a dark ocean floor. He wanted to dive down and pick them up one by one.

"Moze . . ."

Sniff, sniff. "Yes?"

He put his arm around her (ignoring the tremendous pain it caused him) and kissed her cheek. She snuggled up to him, and kissed him back passionately.

"You better now?" Ned asked.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks, Wild Boy."

Ned grinned in the dark. Cookie snorted and turned over – he was no longer unconscious; he was just asleep.

The romantic moment stretched out a little too long; the tension between them grew to enormous proportions. Moze found herself imagining things that should normally be forbidden in a sixteen-year-old mind. Ned found himself growing warm.

They were alone. In the dark. Cookie was asleep/unconscious. No one was there. It was just Moze and Ned.

All alone. He could sense the atmosphere changing around her – all in the span of seconds. Moze began to act oddly. Her hands moved as though with a will on their own – twitching oddly as though she were doing her best to restrain them from moving.

**Ned's POV **

**Why? Why do I keep finding myself in situations like these? Oh no, oh no, oh no, what do I do? I've got freaking superpowers (or whatever you choose to call them) but they're absolutely useless to me in situations like these. Jeez, why does God have to pick the worst of times to do this? **

**Okay, okay, I got out of this before (barely) so I can do it again, right? Right. So once again honesty will play a key role- **

Ned's thoughts were cut off as soon as Moze's lips connected with his own. He immediately tried to resist (but, oh, it was so very, very hard) but Moze kept pushing, and Ned found himself overwhelmed with the strength of her feelings.

* * *

Cookie watched his two friends from where he was laying. Not that he was getting any sort of entertainment from watching them both (he was very happy for them, in fact – what kind of friend would watch them doing it just for fun? That's just wrong).

Whoa. They were really going at it. Cookie tried to turn himself over, so that he wouldn't witness this act of love between the two friends, only to have a wave of pain shoot out from his backside. He couldn't help himself as he groaned out loud.

They suddenly stopped, aware that he was awake. Cookie was embarrassed at his inability to endure the pain.

A sudden awkward silence fell over the empty classroom – and Cookie found two pairs of blue and brown eyes falling on him like a deadly laser.

"Cookie, is that you?" Ned asked.

Cookie gulped. It was not a wise idea to mess with two teenagers in love with their hormones raging. He stayed still and pretended to be dead.

No good. There were sudden footsteps, and a pair of hands seized him and turned him back over (releasing ANOTHER wave of pain in his lower back) and a pair of angry big brown eyes peered down at him.

"Eh, Hi, Moze." Cookie said weakly. He waved a small wave.

"Cookie. Tell me something."

"What?" Cookie asked nervously.

"Do you believe in hell?"

Cookie began to babble incoherently. Ned however, said, "Moze, I don't really think that's necessary-"

Moze's eyes pierced Ned from where she was standing. He gulped and shut himself up.

Moze turned her attention back to Cookie, who was trying (unsuccessfully) to crawl out of the room. She grabbed him and whispered in his ear.

"Listen to me, Simon. I'm a girl. I have needs. Those needs have been pent up for too long, now."

Ned was starting to doze off. His wounds had taken his toll on him, and he suddenly felt exhausted. He tried to catch Moze's attention. "Moze . . ."

It didn't work. She was too preoccupied telling Cookie what she would do to him, if he interrupted her and Ned again. It involved an aluminum bat, some golf balls, and Cookie's 'family jewels'.

The threats escalated in violence and gruesomeness as time went by.

Finally, Moze vented all of her anger out of her system and returned to Ned. Cookie had been diminished to a small quivering lump of flesh in a dark corner of the room. Small weeping sounds could be heard from where he was (not unlike a little girl).

"Now, where were we?" Moze asked Ned seductively. She began to kiss him passionately once more –

Only to realize that Ned had fallen asleep. "Ned." She tried to awaken him from his slumber.

It didn't work.

"Ned."

Nothing.

"NED."

Still nothing.

"NED!"

"He's asleep, Moze."

Moze stared daggers at Cookie. He went back to his little corner.

"I don't believe you, Ned Bigby." She sighed. It was probably for the best, anyway. She settled herself comfortably on his lap, and leaned herself against him. Her head lay on his chest – so strong, so solid. It moved up and down in the regular pattern for sleep.

She found herself dozing off, and finally she fell asleep.

Several minutes passed.

Ned – who wasn't really asleep – cracked upon one eye and gazed upon Moze. He studied her for several seconds, to make sure she was really asleep. Then he grinned, and placed his arms around her and enveloped her in his hug.

Then he finally fell asleep as well with Moze encased in his arms.

* * *

Devon stumbled back and forth – he was injured from his battle with Ned. He had been surprised; that sudden strength and speed. Ned Bigby was just full of surprises wasn't he? Devon had underestimated him – something that wasn't going to happen again.

He headed toward James K. Polk Middle School – that place of happiness and dreams for Ned and his friends. He had been staying there ever since he was first born. He had to admit it – the school gave off a sense of friendliness and warmth. He felt safe there.

Devon stumbled past the front doors and found the Janitor's Closet. He had been extremely lucky – he had found a home in that closet. It had a cot, some books, even a small TV. It was like a compressed apartment.

He sat down on the cot, and rested himself. In his hand was the other half of the necklace. During his struggle with Ned, the necklace had somehow been broken in half. He didn't understand the ramifications of that, but for now it was enough. His death was delayed – and so was Ned's unfortunately.

As long as Ned had the other necklace, both were doomed to die. Only one could live – that was the agreement. One life for another.

Both could not survive as long as the other lived. Both were not meant to exist in the same world – could not exist. One had to die.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in", he said, already knowing who it was.

Jennifer stepped in and appraised Devon. "What happened to you?"

"I had a slight disagreement with my brother."

"Ah, I see." Jennifer sat down on the cot with Devon. Devon felt a strange attraction to her – he couldn't really describe it.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes. As long as I have this." He held up the partially destroyed necklace for her to see. The necklace glinted darkly in the light.

"Where is the other half?" she asked softly.

"With him."

"Is it enough?"

"Yes – but I will need more."

Jennifer caressed his face softly. He shivered slightly. "You need to get some sleep."

"I'll be fine."

Jennifer laughed softly. "You're just like him."

"Who?"

"Ned. You truly are his brother."

Devon grimaced. "I loathe him."

She kissed him softly. "He brought me you. That's all that matters, right now."

* * *

Ned was having a strange dream. So was Devon. They were both having the same strange dream.

**Ned/Devon POV **

**Ned found himself in a deep, dark fog. He was floating. He couldn't really move – he flapped his hands and kicked his legs trying to get out of the fog. But he didn't move an inch. Where the hell was he? **

**Something bumped into him from behind. He turned to look. **

**Devon. **

**He whirled himself around, and kicked off Devon. That gave him some distance between Devon and himself. Ned raised his hands to guard himself – **

**"Relax, dumbass. I'm not here to fight you." Devon peered into the fog, and tried to see his way through it. **

**"What the hell are you doing here?" **

**"I'm not any happy about being here, either. So just shut up and try to find a way out." **

**Ned grudgingly had to admit that Devon was right. They had to find a way out. **

**A voice came out from the fog – it was deep and ominous. Almost God-like: **

"**THIS IS MY FINAL ENTRY AND I AM LEFT WITH ONE HOPE**

**WE MADE A MISTAKE **

**WE WERE SO FOOLISH**

**WE THOUGHT THAT ALL INTELLIGENCE WOULD FOLLOW THE RULES WE'VE SET **

**WE WERE WRONG **

**WHAT WE CREATED IS NO PARASITE (IT IS NOT AN INFECTION EASILY CURED) **

**IT HAD A CORE; A SINGLE MIND**

**THAT DISCOVERY GAVE US A WAY TO FIGHT IT **

**PLEASE LEARN FROM OUR MISTAKES, CHILDREN **

**TAKE THE KEY **

**FIND IT; DESTROY IT **

**ONLY YOU CAN NOW**

**I'M SORRY; I GUESS IT IS TRUE THAT THE SINS OF THE FATHER **

**WILL BE PAID FOR BY THE SON **

**BUT PLEASE KNOW THAT DOZENS OF BRAVE SOULS **

**DIED TRYING TO AVERT THIS DESPERATE SITUATION" **

**What did that mean? Ned was puzzled. Devon was scratching his head – clearly he didn't understand it any better than Ned did. **

"**You get anything out of that?" **

"**No." **

"**Are we dreaming?" **

"**Yeah, we are." **

"**See you." **

**Devon flipped the bird at him. Ned made a lunge toward him – **

And awoke. Covered in cold sweat, he shivered. The dream – the dream still lay in his mind, vivid and ominous.

What did it mean?

That voice . . . it sounded so familiar. It was like his own, only deeper. Older, more mature sounding. It sounded almost like his –

No, no, it couldn't be.

Could it?

He fell dead asleep before he could ponder the question any further.

In its little black box, the ruined necklace glowed darkly.

* * *

Devon awoke with a jolt. Jennifer stirred next to him, and then just simply fell back into her own uninterrupted sleep.

Devon was immensely disturbed. The ominous voice was of his father – the one who had covered up his death. Apparently he had done something bad in the past – something that probably involved the other parents as well. Interesting.

The necklace was the key to everything. He had to get the other piece. Time to see what mess his father had left behind.

The ruined necklace glowed darkly.

* * *

Somewhere, far away from Ned and Devon, were their parents – and the parents of everyone else: Moze, Cookie, Suzie, Loomer, Crony, Missy, Coconut Head, Lisa, Martin, Evelyn, Seth, etc. They were all there. Gathered because of recent troubling events.

"Do you think they know, now?"

Sam sighed, and next to him his wife clutched his arm. They were all scared – terrified out of their wits.

"I don't know. I sent the message." A high-tech laptop attached to a miniature satellite dish sat in front of him. On its screen was the capitalized phrase: MESSAGE SENT.

Cookie's Dad, Samuel, replied: "We've done all we can for now."

Moze's Dad: "Sam, I trust you with my life. You've gotten us out of this before. You can do it again."

Sam smiled tiredly. "Thank you, James. But I'm afraid it will even be worse than last time. Our mistake is something our children will have to bear for the rest of their lives, because of our weakness."

The group of parents waited with bated breath for Sam's next instruction. He rubbed his temples, his graying hair more pronounced than ever; his wife sat next to him worried and scared.

Then he spoke.

"Once again, we find ourselves at the same situation we found ourselves 16 years ago. That thing we tried to obliterate is stirring once more – and we are helpless against it. Our children have the power to end it, though. We have given them the tools and the clues. All we can hope for now is that they can find them and finish it quickly. The wheel of time has turned once more and we find ourselves balanced precariously on top. Hopefully our children can stop that wheel once and for all – we cannot allow the past to happen once more."

The parents all nodded. They had known this day was coming for a while – but none were prepared. None of them.

Sam Bigby stood up. "Meeting adjourned."

* * *

Bet all of you didn't see that coming did you? Guess what? Neither did I! I was surprised just like the rest of you how this turned out. I guess taking a brief vacation did wonders for my plotline – I see where this is going. And it's not going to get any prettier. Pretty dark and scary the road is, for Ned and Devon. They're two brothers – each separated by distinctly different personalities and ideologies (not to mention a mutual dislike of each other); they both walk separate paths.

But one thing they DO have in common – a strong sense of morality. They both know what is right and wrong – and what needs to be done. In the end that is all that will matter – because before their journey is over, one of them WILL be dead. So enjoy it while you can, dear reader. Because you've been reading this story in the sunshine. Now we're going to start reading it somewhere else.

Like in the dark.

BlueRoyKaz


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 

"WAKE UP! Moze, please for God sakes, WAKE UP!"

What? What was happening?

"Oh, jeez, they're coming this way. Come on get UP!" Moze felt herself being shaken roughly and was promptly roused from her deep sleep.

"Ned? Whazhappening?" Her words were slightly slurred from the sudden arousal from her sleep.

"Come on, come on, Moze, we need to move." There was a strange roaring sound outside – it sounded almost like thunder. Except bigger. Much, much bigger.

Cookie was shouting. "We need to move, Ned. Just carry her!"

Moze was starting to become fully alert now; her big brown eyes were blinking rapidly. Ned looked terrible – his hair was messy and underneath his eyes were dark circles. It was clear he hadn't gotten much sleep. A nightmare perhaps?

Ned whirled around and tried to pick up Moze. "Ned, what's happening?"

"I don't know - we just need to move." Again there came that strange roaring sound from outside. Ned tried to keep his hold on Moze, but she wrenched herself from his grasp and ran to the window to see.

"Oh my God, it's alive, it's alive!" Cookie was shouting. What? What was alive?

Then she saw.

She wished she could rip her eyes out of her skull; she wished that the image in front of her would have blinded her completely; she wished she could have died right on the spot.

What she saw nearly destroyed her sanity in one mad stroke.

What she saw was impossible.

* * *

Do you remember what your parents told you about the monsters under your bed? Or inside your closet? Those hideous, monstrous, ugly entities that dwelled deep within the dark recesses of your room and your mind? Do you remember what your parents told you?

That they weren't real, right?

Guess what?

They lied.

* * *

"Moze, snap out of it!" Ned yelled at her. He didn't mean to sound so rough, but it was the truth. They had to move, and move fast. Ned quickly reached out and grabbed Moze's hand, thus managing to wrench her from the window. He quickly led her outside the school with Cookie behind him.

The scene outside was of one of chaos and destruction. Everywhere the three friends looked there were people screaming, cars crashing, and burning buildings. Debris rained from the sky like molten rain. There were bodies and blood and gore – every single unimaginable thing from hell taking place in front of them.

The earth suddenly shook, and the street beneath them suddenly buckled and shifted. There was a loud ripping sound – and suddenly hell erupted from underneath their feet. Jets of hot steam blew from the expanding cracks in the street – people were blown off their feet and into the air; others weren't so lucky. They were burned alive by the incredible heat.

Ned grabbed his two best friends and made a run for it. He didn't know where he was going –

"Wait, Ned, wait!" A voice. From who? No time to listen. Have to run –

"Ned, WAIT!" Ned swiveled his head around and saw Cookie. He looked frantic. "Ned wait. Where are we going?!"

"Don't know. Have to keep you guys safe." Ned's speech was reduced to mere grunts – he was that concentrated on escape and safety.

"Why don't we head to my house? It's safe, no one's there – and I think I have the answer to all of this!" Cookie was screaming his head off. Ned stared at him. Then he nodded. All three of them began to run in the direction of Cookie's house.

Violence and chaos echoed all around them. The earth trembled, threatening to erupt once more – only to stop, giving them a tantalizingly brief feeling of safety. What was happening? Why was this happening? How was this happening? They needed answers, and Cookie said he had some. All around, bodies and broken objects hailed. Molten rain pelted onto the ground, barraging anything in its path with flame and pain. It was a scene from 'Armageddon'. Burning vehicles were everywhere; there was looting, stealing, shooting. People were screaming at them for help, as they ran by. But they could do nothing? What could you do? Nothing. You just keep running until you can figure what to do next. Besides it's the ONLY thing you can do in a situation like this.

You're no good to them if you're dead.

* * *

All three finally arrived at Cookie's house, miraculously unscathed. Ned coughed a bit – and discreetly wiped away some blood on his hand. Luckily, Moze didn't see. Her eyes were transfixed at the burning city they had just left behind. The screams of dying people could be heard even from where they stood. It was horrible.

"What's happened?" Moze whispered, horror-struck.

Ned turned to Cookie. "That's what I'd like to know. Right, Cookie?" His blue eyes gazed at Cookie expectantedly. Cookie nodded, and motioned them to follow them inside his house. They opened the door, and stepped inside.

"Mom? Dad?" Cookie looked for his parents. He disappeared for awhile – then came back with a puzzled expression on his face. "Huh."

"What's wrong?" Ned asked.

"My parents aren't here. Weird."

"Are they in the city?" Moze asked worriedly. She took another peek at the ruined city they had just barely escaped. Another explosion rang out, and the shockwave was felt from miles away. Moze winced.

"No. But they did leave this." He held out a note for them to read. "See if you can make any sense out of this."

The note said:

"**DEAREST SON, **

"**WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH **

"**BUT WE HAVE TO TAKE OUR LEAVE **

"**I'M SURE IN TIME YOU'LL UNDERSTAND WHY **

"**WE MADE A MISTAKE **

"**AND NOW WE MUST PAY FOR IT **

"**WE'VE ALWAYS BEEN SO PROUD OF YOU **

"**PLEASE, KNOW THAT WE TRUST YOU **

"**YOU'LL MAKE US PROUD **

"**WE LEFT THE KEY IN THE LAB" **

**YOUR PARENTS **

The key? The key! Ned grabbed the note from Cookie's outstretched fingers and reread the entire thing. Then he reread the last line over and over again. He was remembering the dream from last night. The voice – it had spoken of the same thing! The mistake and the key.

Could Cookie's parents somehow have the 'key'? It was certainly a possibility. But how were they involved in all of this?

"Uh, guys, I think you should see this." Cookie's voice interrupted Ned's musings. He looked up to find Moze and Cookie watching TV. It was set on a news channel. The news caster was a woman – she looked calm and confident, but her eyes revealed the truth: she was terrified like anybody else. Ned listened in.

"The scene outside is something normally only found within the text of the Bible – specifically in the part describing the apocalypse. Early this morning, a massive earthquake ripped through the city, razing buildings and injuring hundreds of people. The origin of the earthquake is unknown, and more and more have been happening. Each earthquake is slightly more powerful than the last."

She shuffled her notes a bit, then cleared her throat and continued on.

"Citizens were advised to stay indoors while emergency rescue teams sorted out the damage. The damage done was extensive. But it turns out that that wasn't the worst part."

The woman coughed nervously.

"Reports have recently come in about strange parasitic-like creatures coming out the ground, consuming people. It is unknown where these creatures came from – but they are extremely dangerous. I repeat - they are extremely dangerous. City officials have warned citizens to barricade themselves in any buildings and NOT to come in contact with these strange creatures. If you do just run – fighting is futile against them."

Suddenly, a man came onstage and whispered in the woman's ear. She listened intently, and then nodded. The man quickly left the stage, and the woman began to speak urgently once more.

"There are more reports that a large hole has appeared in the middle of the city – there are massive amounts of these creatures just pouring out of it – like a flood, some have said. We have lost all contact with city authorities, but citizens are to be warned to barricade themselves or leave the city ASAP. The creatures are spreading out and causing havoc – they are moving outward toward the city limits. Please, leave! Leave and save yourselves!"

There was a sudden explosion, and the camera shook. The lady on screen screamed and ran – there was sudden shouting and screaming. There was also a horrible ripping noise, like paper ripping, coming from somewhere. Moze covered her mouth, and went to the bathroom.

The screaming died down. The camera was fixed on the now empty stage. Then suddenly a glimpse of the parasite was seen. It rose in front of the camera, and inspected it like a curious dog.

It was strange looking. It basically looked like a big misshapen balloon – the head was small, with multiple beady black eyes covering it. It wasn't very big, either. It was probably the size of a medium size balloon. It had a small mouth with tentacles attached to either side. It looked kind of like a squid – if it could walk on land.

The Squid – as Ned had decided to call it – stared curiously at the camera. Then, curiously, it spoke. It had a deep, gravelly kind of voice. The kind of voice you'd expect a monster to use.

"The key . . . where is key?"

Ned gasped out loud. They knew about it? But how? And why were they looking for it?

"We . . . want . . . key. We . . . need . . . key! Cannot . . . stop us." Its beady black eyes seemed to be focusing straight onto Ned. He felt his knees buckle beneath him; he would've fallen if it weren't for Cookie keeping a firm grasp on his arm.

"They . . . couldn't stop us before." Its speech was rapidly becoming more and more understandable. Almost human. "What chance have you?"

The camera faded to snow (Author's Note: If you don't know what snow means, it's what your TV does when it's broke. It makes a strange static sound. Sorry, if you still don't understand).

Ned eyed the busted TV, then grabbed Cookie and pushed him toward the basement. "We need answers, Cookie. We need them NOW." Moze came out of the bathroom, saw them, and followed them down into Cookie's lab.

Cookie's lab, where his most devious inventions waited – and hopefully some answers to this ever-growing mystery.

* * *

Devon coughed a bit, and discreetly wiped away some blood on his hand. He did not want Jennifer to see his condition right now.

He quickly took a peek outside his hiding spot from a dark alleyway. He cocked his head and studied the situation.

They were trapped. Hundreds of those freak parasites were out there shambling around. Devon wanted to vomit. The scene was hideous to him.

"What is our plan of escape?" Jennifer asked softly behind him.

"I don't know." He didn't have any weapons – they had escaped James K. Polk Middle School by the skin of their teeth. It had been a mad dash for freedom. They had been lucky, he had to admit. But their luck seemed to have come to a premature end. Devon gritted his teeth, and tried to concentrate.

"Those things are disgusting." Jennifer noted her voice casual. She was clearly trying to keep her head. Devon admired that about her.

"I agree." The parasites WERE disgusting. They looked like walking, talking squids – which really wasn't too disgusting on its own. But it's what they DID to people that truly wanted to make him vomit.

As soon as they people were dead, the squids attached themselves to the inert body and somehow – impossibly – they reanimated it. It was a disgusting spectacle – the previously unmoving body suddenly jerking back to life. The parasites were clumsy – the reanimated body shambled around taking jerky steps and twitched horribly. They also clearly disregarded proper care of it – bones were snapped, skin was ripped, limbs ripped off.

Devon was thankful that the people whose bodies were taken over were dead. If they weren't, they clearly were in some sort of mental hell watching the parasite destroy their body.

The parasites weren't stupid – whatever they were (Squids – the name suddenly came to Devon, he didn't know why) they suddenly seemed to gain sudden knowledge of their world when they took over a body. Some had managed to use cars and drive them around, if somewhat recklessly.

Others found weapons. And they learned quickly how to use them – but luckily, they weren't good shots because of their bodies falling into disrepair.

Devon shook his head clear of these observations and focused to the matter at hand. Escape! He would not allow himself and Jennifer fall prey to the Squids. They had an important mission: Devon had told Jennifer of the dream he had last night involving the voice. Clearly, his father had done something bad, 16 years ago. He was probably the cause of all of this, somehow.

"Oh, father what have you left behind?" Devon muttered.

Devon made up his mind. "We're going to Ned's house. I presume it'll be safe, and hopefully, my parents will have some answers to why this is happening." He paused. "If they're still alive, that is."

"I'm with you, Devon." Jennifer said. She meant it.

"I know you are. Be ready, and do not stop – no matter what." He grabbed her hand, and gave her one last kiss on the cheek. They had an opening – there were no Squids on the street. They had to run, now.

"One . . .

"Two . . .

"Three!"

They made a dash for it, and the Squids came out of nowhere. They were like a flood, pouring from nowhere, rushing down on them both.

"Run, run, RUN!" Devon shouted.

Their dash to freedom turned into a sprint for their lives, in a span of seconds. There was a large roar behind them; the crowd of Squids had discovered them and was using the dilapidated bodies to chase them. The crowd's roar grew higher-pitched; more like a pack of animals than a crowd of humans.

* * *

Cookie led his two friends down the dark stairwell leading to the door of the basement –or better known as Cookie's laboratory. They arrived at the entrance. Cooke typed in the password ('Lisa Zemo') and door slid open with a hiss.

They stepped inside.

Cookie's lab was something you'd normally expect of a scientist – chemical vials bubbling with strange liquids on every table, computers with different data interpretations on their screens, unfinished inventions littering the walls and tables, and strange cryogenic chambers. One of them was open, an icy mist breathing out of it.

Cookie walked to a particular computer screen and began to log on. Ned however was scouring the lab, looking for the key. Moze saw a comfy looking chair in a corner of the room and plopped herself down on it. She was exhausted, and desperately wanted a shower. She reeked of blood and was covered in sweat and grime.

Cookie appeared to be typing away. He stopped typing for a minute, looked around and found a stool. He reached out for it, and sat down. Cookie resumed typing.

Ned stumbled on still looking for the 'key'. It was the center of this whole mess. But he was tired – his body was failing him yet again. He coughed – and was immediately alarmed at the amount of blood coming out. He quickly pulled out a handkerchief in his pocket (realizing that he had it in there the whole time and cursing himself) and wiped away the blood. It was getting worse, he decided. He didn't have much time left. Ned looked at Moze – she appeared to be dozing off. She saw him and gave him a small smile, indicating that she was okay. It was something he admired about her –she stayed strong through thick and thin. He wished he could be like that. Ned gazed around the lab, and saw Cookie sitting at the computer typing furiously. Typical Cookie – Ned smiled warmly, as a rush of memories came flooding through his skull. His friends stuck by his side, through everything. What else could you ask for in life?

The impact of how serious his condition was finally hit him. Ned couldn't keep a secret this big from his friends much longer. They had to know. But he was tired – emotionally, mentally, and physically. Revealing the truth to them now, could very well end in a big argument, and frankly, Ned didn't have the energy. He wanted to rest.

He walked over to Moze and sat down on another comfy chair next to her. Ned wanted to speak to her privately.

But in the end, he fell asleep.

Night began to finally fall outside. Cookie typed on at his computer station. Moze watched Ned drift off, her big brown eyes watching over him lovingly. She reached out and grabbed his inert hand, and squeezed.

Something fell out of the hand and onto the ground. Curious, Moze looked to see what it was.

It was a handkerchief. Moze, who wanted to get a shower, decided to use it – her face was covered with grime and sweat. She picked it up –

It unraveled. Moze dropped it immediately. Her eyes widened and her heart pumped madly in her chest.

The handkerchief was covered in a lot of blood.

She glanced at the handkerchief, then back at Ned. He was sleeping peacefully.

At first she was angry – then just tired. Moze decided to confront him in the morning. It was thanks to him that they were all alive, anyway.

But that wouldn't keep him off the hook for long.

* * *

They were trapped. Despite having run for several miles, the parasites somehow managed to keep up with them. They clearly were not hindered by their host bodies' limitations.

Devon and Jennifer were backed up against a wall. The parasites had trapped them in an alleyway near the suburbs. Devon cursed himself – they were almost there!

The parasites chirped oddly, talking amongst themselves. Devon caught a phrase among them of intelligent English every now and then:

"He looks like him . . ."

"Should we kill them?"

". . . hungry."

"They key! He must have it . . ."

Jennifer was behind him – Devon was trying to shield her from whatever the parasites threw at them. They seemed to be debating amongst themselves to kill them or not. He hated this. This feeling of helplessness. One person couldn't make a difference! He and Jennifer would die right here, and no one would care. No one would know. Jennifer deserved better – he had promised her and himself that he would make the best of their new found lives.

"Jennifer, I'm going to make a distraction – I'll try to catch their attention. I want you to run as fast as you can; try to make your way past them." Devon had noticed that there was a gap in their crowd. If he could hold their attention long enough, Jennifer could escape through that gap. It was a risk, but if she made it, then it would be all worth it.

He wasn't so sure about himself, though. "Just run. I'll be right behind you." It was a lie, of course. But what else could he do?

Jennifer however, caught on to his deception. "Don't make a girl a promise, if you can't keep it." She smiled sadly, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What are you doing?!" he hissed.

"Devon, I said that I'm with you all the way. I am. I'm not leaving you behind – not now, not ever." She hugged him hard, and despite their situation, Devon found the hug comforting. "I love you."

Devon was surprised. This outburst of emotion was rare, especially from her. "I love you, too", he replied in kind, testing the words in his mouth. They felt good; felt right.

Maybe their lives hadn't been so meaningless, after all.

The parasites closed in. Devon covered Jennifer with his body, hoping to use it as a shield for her from the worst blows. They came closer –

A loud piercing sound rang through the air. It was terrible – like some sort of high-pitched whistle. Devon and Jennifer covered their ears because of the pain it caused. The parasites, however, stopped their advance. They seemed to be listening in.

Then in unison, they turned around and just simply left. Soon their footsteps died away, leaving Devon and Jennifer alone in the dark alleyway. The whistling diminished in sound, and eventually disappeared all together.

They could not believe their good luck. Devon peeked outside the alleyway and looked left and right. There were no signs of the parasites anywhere. Unbelievable. They were gone. But for how long? He decided not to wait to find out how long. He motioned for Jennifer to move, and they both resumed their sprint toward Ned's house.

They finally arrived an hour later. They stepped inside, locked all the doors and windows, and then just fell asleep in Ned's bedroom, holding each other as they drifted off into the night.

Day One in hell was finally over.

* * *

Somewhere far away, the parents of all the children congregated once more. Sam Bigby stood up and showed a picture of their beloved city, their home for so many years in flames. Some of the parents gasped; others just screamed.

"We have to save them!" Cookie's mom. His father put a gentle, but firm grip on her shoulder and pulled her back down into her chair.

"Please continue, Sam", James (Cookie's dad) said. He gently hugged his sobbing wife as she cried on his shoulder. Sam looked pained, but he continued on.

"These events have transpired in the past twenty-four hours. Now, we all agreed long ago, to stick by our decision through thick and thin. Our children are smart – we should have faith that they can save us all."

"This was a stupid idea in the first place! They're just children, for God sakes!"

Sam Bigby stood tall and proud. But he too, was just as dubious about this plan just like the rest of them. He didn't like it very much either.

But they had all agreed back then. They could not interfere.

"Listen to me! I'm not fond of this plan, just like the rest of you. But this is the only way! We cannot interfere – if the parasite found out we were still alive, they could kill us. And you all know what that means. They could use us – our knowledge of what really happened and use that knowledge to terrible purposes. We know how to defeat them – and we know their weaknesses. But we also know how to get them out – how they nearly got out last time. IF they find out again . . ." He let his voice trail off. They all remembered what would happen if they got out again.

"But they're already out, Sam", his wife noted. She seemed particularly calm during all of this. It's something he loved and admired about his wife: her inner strength. She stuck with him through thick and thin.

"Not all of them. What got out is just a small slice of the pie: there are much more of them underground if I've got this calculation right. And that's not the worst of it – Mastermind's still down there." His right eye twitched oddly, when he said that. The audience was silent. Only Sam Bigby had fought Mastermind – the head parasite, the core, the leader of their army – and lived. How he did it, he would never say. The memory was too horrifying.

"If Mastermind got out – as he nearly did last time – nothing would stop him. Not even my son, Ned." He trembled slightly. "I got lucky. I found his weakness."

"I repeat once again from the previous meeting – our children have the tools, the power, and the clues. They can do this! Believe in them – that they'll know what to do. If we could help them, we would. But what we know would be more of a liability to them, than of help. Imagine, what if you were taken over by the parasite? They would use your knowledge to harm your child. Would you allow that?" None of the parents nodded. They knew that what he spoke was the truth. All of the parents would rather die, than allow themselves to be used as a weapon against their loved ones.

A silence rang over the audience.

Sam and his wife began to leave. One of the parents spoke up. "Wait, Sam, aren't you going to say 'it's over'? You know 'meeting adjourned'?"

Sam looked back and said, "It's not over. Not by a long shot."

He stared outside a window and into the dark night. In several hours the sun would be up once more, and their children would be fighting for their lives once more. And all their parents, their sworn guardians and protectors in this dark and lonely world, could do was sit and wait and watch.

"It's just beginning."

* * *

Whew, another chapter done. Finger strength, baby, finger strength. Well not really. My hands are cramping. I'm tired, and it's almost 12:00 midnight. I'm really tired. But I'm happy. Happy, happy, happy! Must be the sugar talking (or writing, I guess). Oh, well. I take them, as I sees them.

So, yeah, read and review. Give me a good one, and more will come in this dark tale I weave. Later, and thanks again.

- BlueRoyKaz


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 

Déjà vu.

"Wake up! WAKE UP!" There was a large roaring sound; it sounded like a –

Moze's eyes snapped open. In an instant the bloody handkerchief was forgotten; deleted from her memory to make room for far more pressing matters. Ned and Cookie were running around the lab, trying to gather emergency supplies (food, drinks, some of Cookie's various gadgets and devices, flashlights, etc.) and putting them into three separate backpacks. It was hurried work; they were running around like maniacs.

The earth shook. Something bad was coming – and once again a roaring sound pierced the air, and the lab shook terribly. But this was no earthquake; whatever this was, it was ALIVE.

What was happening now?!

Moze jolted out of her comfy chair, and ran to Ned. He was hastily trying to put some batteries into a flashlight. He didn't see her; his mind was preoccupied elsewhere. Moze grabbed him, and his attention was momentarily refocused on her. His blue eyes were wild with fear. She noted that the dark circles under his eyes had grown even darker. Ned was tired; the adrenaline pumping through him was the only thing keeping him moving.

"Ned, what's happening?" Moze whispered fearfully.

Ned was still disoriented from the lack of sleep; his fatigue was playing tricks on his mind. "Moze, you need to wake up."

"Ned, I AM AWAKE."

"Wake up, Moze." His right eye twitched.

She slapped him. It hurt her to do so, but he really needed to snap out of it. "Ned, I AM AWAKE! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?"

In an instant Ned was back on top form (yet his right eye still twitched). "Moze? Moze! You're awake. Thank God. We need to move, and we need to move fast." He continued to pack, fumbling with the batteries. Cookie was shouting that they needed to hurry up!

The thunderous roaring suddenly stopped; the earth stopped shaking and trembling; a dead silence fell over the lab. Cookie froze and listened in. Moze did the same. Ned, however, jumped and sprinted over to the nearest computer station. He typed something in – the computer screen lit up – he studied the image –

"RUN, RUN, RUN! GODDAMNIT, RUN!" Ned yelled out hoarsely. He grabbed the backpack and flung his body against Moze. Cookie ducked and braced for the impact.

The large, scaly head of the Tyrannosaurus Rex came crashing down through the ceiling. Moze screamed, and Cookie screamed even louder. The jaws of the ancient reptile snapped at Moze's legs. She scrambled to get out of range of its jaws, but she was then pinned down by some of the falling ceiling debris. A large chunk of it fell on her legs, and she felt something twist. She cried out. The jaws came closer – it was going to reach her - !

Ned came out of nowhere, and shoved the reptilian head aside. The T-Rex's head hit one of the walls of Cookie's lab, and the wall cracked under the impact. The impact caused some more of the damaged ceiling to fall and it fell on the T-Rex's head. It was a momentary distraction and Ned took full advantage of that. He ran over to Moze, and pulled the damaged ceiling off her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, anxiously. She nodded, and pointed toward her ankle. He pulled her up and asked, "Can you stand?" She put some weight on the foot and winced. It was sprained.

"Cookie! Are you ok?"

". . . Yeah." Cookie coughed and removed himself from some of the debris covering him. He had a couple of scratches and bruises on himself, but other than that he was miraculously fine. He ran over to where they were and inspected Moze's foot.

"Sprain", he muttered. He took out some gauze and immediately began to start wrapping it up. He slowly took of her shoe and her sock, and wrapped her bare foot. Then he put the sock and the shoe back on. Moze tried her foot again. It was fine.

"Better." Moze said testing her foot. It still hurt, but the pain was reduced to a mere ache.

Ned crumpled to the floor, and began to laugh hysterically. "Thank God." His laughter grew higher pitched with every passing second. Moze was uneasy – there was nothing funny about this situation. She was concerned for Ned; he was undoubtedly losing it. Ned's laughter was crazy; Cookie made a mental note to keep an eye on him. Ned was becoming mentally unstable – all the stress of the past couple days was getting to him.

He was going to crack soon.

* * *

Afterwards Cookie inspected the dead Tyrannosaurus Rex. The weight of the debris had crushed its skull – he thanked God that he had fortified his laboratory heavily. He continued to monitor it, making sure that it wouldn't surprise them –

Then it hit him. There was a dead Tyrannosaurus Rex lying in front of him.

He suddenly began to understand why Ned was laughing so hard. Cookie began to laugh a little himself. What the hell was going on? A full-grown T-Rex in his lab? How many times had he wished that were so – that he would be able to recreate the dinosaurs and study them in their full glory! Oh, the dreams he'd had when he was young. And yet here it was – his dream made reality. If only the circumstances were different.

Cookie snapped himself out of his musings. He had to attend to his friends. He had to hurry; T-Rex's don't travel alone. If there was one, there were more on the way.

He turned his back on his fantasy, and went to his friends.

**

* * *

****Ned's POV **

**I can feel it. In my blood. It's killing me. I wonder if Devon feels the same . . . Probably – twin brothers and all that nonsense. Ha ha. HA HA HA HA! Dinosaurs running unchecked on the streets; creepy little parasites killing everything in view – jeez, what is the world coming too? It is too funny. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! **

**I'm going crazy aren't I? Yes, I am. Oh, God. Oh, God, please kill me before I hurt my friends. **

Ned's right eye twitched horribly. Moze wanted to comfort him; to hug him, to kiss him, to wrap her arms around him and tell him everything was going to be okay. Look at him! This is Ned Bigby – the boy who was her best friend and lover for so many years. This is Ned Bigby – the boy who had saved her from her herself when the necklace ruled her mind, and almost her heart. This is Ned Bigby – sixteen-year-old boy whose world has experienced the Apocalypse a billion years too early, and is doing his best to protect those he cares and loves.

But in the end, just a boy. Not a hero. Not yet a man. But just a scared, little boy doing his best to act adult-like and mature in this cold and cruel world we call home. Moze wondered if adults were like that – just little kids inside, scared but brave. Brave enough to do their absolute best to live their lives how they want.

Ned began to shake uncontrollably. Tears began to stream down his face unchecked. Moze put her arms around him, and kissed his forehead. It was cold. She loved Ned; she loved Ned so awfully much it hurt sometimes. She loved Ned for his seemingly limitless inner strength; she loved Ned for his brilliant one-thousand watt smile that just lights up her day; she loved Ned for his kind and compassionate heart; but what she loved about him most was that he was human – he had his flaws, and she loved those just as much. How could she not? Ned had accepted her for who she is –why shouldn't she?

Ned finally became aware of his own tears. He began to chuckle, sadly. "Look at me. I'm breaking apart. God, how pathetic I must look to you guys."

Moze shook her head stubbornly. "No! Ned you are not breaking apart. You're strong, Ned, we'll make it through this. Right, Cookie?" Cookie nodded with her and voiced his own praise. "Ned, you're the toughest guy I know. In terms of physical strength I'm not sure, but inner strength is what counts. And you have lots of it."

"Ha! Words of great praise and acclaim." Ned's voice abruptly turned bitter and cold. "Save it for a hero. Someone who actually deserves it."

Moze opened her mouth to retort – when a loud roar punctured the air once more. Another T-Rex had located its fallen comrade, and was closing in for the kill.

* * *

Devon was retching in Ned Bigby's house. He hadn't eaten anything for the past twenty-four hours; but the thing he was vomiting up wasn't bile and half digested food. It was something far more distressing.

It was blood.

Devon finished, and flushed the toilet. The gunky mess circled down the drain and promptly disappeared. He was exhausted. He had been up half the night doing this same thing over and over. It was tiring. He was hungry, but unfortunately he was afraid that if he ate something now, he'd see it coming back out an hour later.

He sat down on the cool bathroom floor, and allowed himself a brief few seconds rest. Devon was tired – but he had to be up and running soon. He would not allow himself to be seen in this condition by Jennifer. Weakness was not an option to him; especially now that Jennifer was with him. Luckily, she was still sound asleep; she would not hear him.

Devon was confused – before he had fought to protect only himself. He had been 'looking out for #1' as the saying goes. But then he had found Jennifer – alone, blistered and burned by some great fire. He felt pity for her and gave her shelter, rest, food, and water. Anything she needed. As she healed, she explained to him what she was – a doppelganger; a twisted version of someone named Moze.

He had laughed; the story sounded ridiculous. But then again, here he was. Her story didn't sound so far-fetched compared to his.

As she healed her wounds, both of them had stuck up an immediate friendship. It was as though they had known each other years; like they were two good friends that had been separated and were now together again. Their friendship soon, blossomed into something else entirely.

Love. The word was foreign to Devon. He had no concept of love- he didn't have a family, so he had no experience in it whatsoever. But he was lucky; Jennifer was new to the subject as well. So they both learned bit by bit everyday. It was a slow process, and it would take some time. But they gradually learned.

As the saying goes, he had once 'looked out for #1'. But not anymore: Devon once fought just for the mere sake of fighting; to be strong! He had thought that made him supremely strong. But for what? He had been wrong. Ned (he grudgingly admitted) taught him that.

He finally had a reason to be strong. Devon once thought that humans were weak because of their emotions; they got in the way of things. Made it hard to judge.

How narrow-minded he had been. Emotions free you! And people – to protect someone you care for or love with your life makes you almost invincibly strong.

**Devon's POV **

**What seems to be a life time ago, I had been a cool, manipulative, cold-hearted bastard. Yes, I admit it. Life was pathetic to me – yes, I cherished it, but I didn't really understand it. **

**And then, came along Ned. My so-called brother. During our battle with each other, I had discovered something important. Ned was stronger than me. Why? The question has racked my brain ever since, until now. I realized that Ned had his friends with him. **

**They gave him the power; not the necklace. The necklace just merely unlocked that power. I understand that now. **

**They say you need to have strength to protect someone; I say that protecting someone gives you strength. **

Devon heard sounds from Ned's bedroom. Jennifer was stirring; she would probably be wondering where he was, when she woke up. He rose up, and gathered his bearings. He felt sick and tired.

And then he saw Jennifer step out. How beautiful and serene she looked (despite her tousled hair and tired face) – the room seemed to glow with her radiance. She saw him standing in the bathroom, and smiled.

With her smile, Devon's heart doubled its size. He left the bathroom, to be with her.

He stepped toward her, his arms outstretched; he wanted to greet her, ask her how well she slept –

There was a small popping noise. Devon froze, his senses tingling. His heart began to beat, faster and faster and faster; something was wrong, terribly wrong –

Then he noticed the hole in Jennifer's shirt. His dark blue eyes focused on that hole; his senses went into overload; he began to sweat.

The hole began to bleed. A small trickle at first, then more and more like a flood. Jennifer's smile froze; her eyes went vacant; and then she began to fall. Slowly, gracefully, elegantly her back arched and she crumpled to the floor.

Devon watched this with the interest of a detached viewer; then the reality hit him hard in the heart. Jennifer had been shot.

Then he saw the person holding the gun – he was standing several feet behind her. Devon's eyes fixated on the person: light blue eyes, blue polo shirt, white undershirt, jeans, sneakers, brown moppy hair . . .

Ned? Ned Bigby!

The barrel of the gun was still smoking. Ned (it was Ned, right? No, no, no it couldn't be – something was wrong) smiled maniacally, and gave a little wave. Then he dashed out of sight.

Devon exploded into action; he dashed down the hallway and was prepared to catch that slimy son of a bi-

He found himself facing the barrel of another gun. It was being held by a young man with fair, red hair and green eyes. It wasn't Ned. But Devon didn't know that. He instinctively grabbed the man's hand and twisted it sharply. The gun fell, and Devon picked it up before it hit the floor in one smooth motion.

He pistol-whipped the man. The man fell to the floor, unconscious.

Devon eyed the person warily, and then he turned to go back to Jennifer –

The wall next to him exploded with the impact of the bullets. Devon ducked, and shot blindly into the next room. He heard a cry of pain, and the bullets temporarily ceased fire. Devon ran to Jennifer, and checked for a pulse. It was there, but it was weak. He had to get her help.

He picked her up, and slung her over his shoulder. Perhaps Cookie would know something about fixing her up. He had to find him. Devon turned around –

Six more men had entered the hallway. All of them wielding weapons – nightsticks apparently. Clearly, they weren't here to kill him.

"Take it easy, son" one of them cautioned. They moved closer. Devon was trapped; the only way out was through the bathroom, which unfortunately had no windows. He had no avenue of escape.

He gently put Jennifer down; he regretted the fact that he could not get her help right now. But he had an obstacle in his way; if she was going to get medical help, the obstacle had to be removed.

The group of men edged closer to him, nightsticks out. Devon stood up – he had stopped the flow of blood as best as he could. He had sworn to protect her at all costs. Time to test the strength of that oath.

"Only six of you?" he asked, tauntingly. "I guess I'm going to have to go easy on you all." He motioned them closer.

They stared at him, incredulous. Then, in perfect unison, they attacked him. Devon grinned savagely, and engaged the enemy in battle with one goal in mind –

To win!

* * *

Ned was losing the battle to survive. The T-Rex clamped down hard on his left leg, and he felt something break in two. The pain was almost too much to bear; his vision darkened considerably, and he felt himself drifting off . . .

He saw something at the edge of his vision: Moze.

Somewhere deep inside himself he managed to find an extra reserve of strength. Yelling with renewed energy, Ned used his arms to pry the jaws of the T-Rex off his damaged leg. He didn't know how he was doing it; all he knew was that he could do it.

It worked! The jaws opened just enough, and he fell out. Ned hit the floor, and he cried out. The pain was finally too much; and he was so tired – it had been days since he had gotten any good sleep.

Ned finally slipped into unconsciousness. The T-Rex roared in triumph and prepared to feast on its reward.

* * *

Devon wondered vaguely if Ned was going through the same hell as he was. He didn't know; and right now he didn't care. He was busy with his own little problems.

Devon slammed his palm into one man's chest; this caused the man to fly backward several feet and collide against the wall. Devon heard something crack during the impact. He might have cracked his neck or spine. But Devon didn't care – during a fight it was either you or them. No time to be sorry.

He ducked a fast punch from another guy, and tackled him. He, too, slammed into the wall. He slid down to the floor, leaving a trail of blood behind.

Someone got lucky; a nightstick found its way to Devon's lower back. It hit with a sickening crack. Devon cringed, and whirled around. He saw the guy, and kicked him in the chin; it split and the man spit out some blood. Someone tackled Devon from behind; he wrapped his hands around Devon's middle, and pulled tight. Devon tried to squirm out of it, but the man held tight. The man with split chin rose back up and grinned showing blood-stained teeth. He hadn't lost his nightstick.

Devon struggled even harder to escape the large man's grasp; but it was futile. He held him firm. The man with the split chin grinned even harder, and with nightstick in his hand he aimed for Devon's head.

* * *

Moze saw Ned collapse from her hiding spot across the lab. Oh, God! His leg – his leg was mangled horribly. It looked like a piece of meat at a butcher's shop. Ned, thank God, was unconscious – the pain would have been excruciating. But the T-Rex was about to make its move! She had to do something – anything to catch its attention. She had to save Ned!

She stood up and waved her hands frantically above her head and began to shout as loud as she could. "HEY! HEY, YOU! YEAH, I'M TALKING TO YOU! OVER HERE YOU ASSHOLE!" Her ploy worked. The T-Rex was distracted, and it located her.

What the hell was she doing? No time to ponder that question, though. Desperate times, called for desperate measures. She continued her act. "OVER HERE, YOU OVERSIZED CHICKEN!" (Author's Note: The chicken is the T-Rex's closest cousin. Who would have guessed?)

The T-Rex studied her for a moment, and for one dreadful moment Moze thought that her gambit had failed – but then it began to walk towards her, slowly but surely.

For one happy moment, Moze was happy. It had worked!

Then her happiness evaporated in an instant. It had worked.

Oh, shit.

* * *

Devon lost the number of times the nightstick guy had whacked him in the head. Probably because of the fact that he WAS whacking him in the head. The pain was thick and foggy; it was everywhere! With every blow, his head was wracked with pain from one side to the other. He felt his brain bouncing around in there. He was probably losing a couple of brain cells in the process, too.

Darkness was encroaching on his vision; it was eating away at the edges of his line of sight. But somewhere, through the pain and shock, he saw one single ray of hope. It lay several feet across from him: it was Jennifer. She was waking up; her eyes slowly opened and they fixated on him. She was confused at first, but once she saw him, she smiled. That lovely smile . . .

Devon suddenly found renewed strength within himself. He growled, and pulled free of the man's grasp. The nightstick guy was a little too slow; his nightstick flew through the air and hit the man on the side of his head instead because the space that had once occupied Devon's head was empty.

Devon hit the ground, and rolled behind the nightstick guy. He quickly jumped back up, grabbed a fallen nightstick from the ground, and pulled his arm all the way back. His nightstick fell upon the guy's back without mercy. He crumpled once more, and Devon gave him a kick just to make sure he didn't get back up again.

Devon turned around and eyed the carnage around him. 5 broken, battered, and bleeding bodies littered the hallways. The walls were smeared with blood, and pockmarked with little holes and cracks. Devon himself looked like a bloody, gory mess. He had several nasty cuts – one on his forehead (which bled profusely), one on his forearm, and various others scarred his body. He probably had several cracked ribs – every time he breathed, he had to bite his lip from crying out with the pain. The bruises he had would take weeks to heal. He took solace in two things only: the other five guys looked even worse; Jennifer was alive and well.

He heard a whimper and saw one last guy sitting down, hugging his knees. His eyes were wide and fear practically radiated off him. He was scared of Devon – of what he had done to his fellow peers. Devon couldn't blame him; he was scared of himself, right now.

He eyed the last sixth guy – he was young, not much older than Devon himself. He was somehow unharmed. Devon took several steps toward him and looked down at him with something akin to pity. The sixth guy covered his head, and began to cry like a small child.

Devon dropped the nightstick onto the ground. Then he said, "Leave."

The guy didn't need to be told twice. He ran straight out of there, and Devon never saw him again because a T-Rex came out of nowhere and gobbled him up. A Tyrannosaurus Rex. Man, he must be exhausted; that was one crazy hallucination. But it looked so real. . .

Devon sagged, and he collapsed onto the ground. His body had just stopped working. He was numb all over – it had been days since he had gotten any good shut-eye. The lack of sleep was killing him. Literally.

The world swam in and out of view, and the darkness finally won its hard-won prize. He succumbed to his wounds, and passed out. But not before a dark figure appeared above him – he couldn't make out who it was; but whoever it was, they had the biggest brown eyes he had ever seen.

* * *

Moze's back hit the wall. Crap, she was trapped. All this for Ned. But it was worth it, so worth it. The Tyrannosaurus Rex came close; the snout touched her body and gave it a sniff. She shut her eyes close, and prepared for the inevitable. She felts its hot breath; she could almost see its jaws open wide; she heard Cookie shouting something about a duck; she wondered if Ned would ever forgive her for pulling such a stupid stunt –

The world seemed to explode with noise. There was sudden yelling, and hailstorm of bullets began to pierce the thick hide of the ancient reptile. It gave a snarl, and whirled around to face its attackers.

Cookie ran through the rain of bullets, and made a dive for Moze. He grabbed her and pulled her down to the ground. The T-Rex roared and prepared to unleash its fury on its enemies – but the bullets were too much. It staggered and fell to the ground. It tried to rise up once more, but a well placed bullet put it out of its misery.

When it was over, Moze and Cookie looked up at their saviors. Both of their jaws dropped simultaneously: It was Loomer and the rest of the gang! All of them: Loomer, Suzie, Missy, Coconut Head, Martin, and Evelyn – they were all there! Moze couldn't believe it.

Loomer went to Moze and gave her a hand up. "Thanks" she said breathlessly. Loomer nodded his acknowledgement. Then Moze ran over to check on Ned. Cookie held out his hand and said, "Uh, a little help here?"

Loomer ignored him, and went to go check on Ned. Cookie sighed; some things never change. Cooke wondered where they had gotten all their weapons and ammunition from – but now was not the time for that. He was just grateful that they came when they did.

The air was suddenly punctured once more by screams and yells. Cookie wondered what could be possibly happening now. Then he realized that most of the yells were coming from Moze. The others were crowded around her; she was desperately trying to resuscitate Ned.

It wasn't working. She began to do emergency CPR.

Tears streaming down her face, she cried out, "Don't you dare leave me, Ned Bigby! Don't you dare, damn it!" She proceeded to check his vitals once more.

No pulse.

She tried again. Twice. Three times. Four. Then five.

No pulse.

She kept trying.

No pulse.

All the girls began to cry; the boys sniffled and tried to act tough, but eventually they too broke down.

Still no pulse.

Loomer was the last one to finally give in.

No pulse.

Suzie was right behind him. Loomer held her tightly as they all began to sob uncontrollably, as they watched Moze continue on hopelessly. Their world was coming to an end all over again.

No pulse.

* * *

Well, well, well. A little cliffhanger to tease all my faithful readers and reviewers. Heh, Heh. Sorry, I can't really help myself. It's part of being a writer and all. So, yeah, things are looking pretty grim for Ned and Devon, huh? Oh, yes. It gets better and better. I love this story more and more. Hope you feel the same as I do. So, yeah, read and review once more. Give me a good one, and this dark fairytale will continue. Later, and thanks again.

BlueRoyKaz


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 

**Mastermind's POV**

**It has been said by many a generation, that the hearts of men are easily corruptible. **

**They are wrong. I have seen the hearts of men; I have done my best to corrupt them with images of power, wealth, and women. Their hearts had retained their pureness. I, a creature spawned from that great adversary of life, was unable to corrupt them. The hearts of men are incorrigible. It is their minds that are easy prey to corruption. The heart cannot be corrupted. But the mind can; and that is where I strike. **

**16 years since I had seen the sunlight. A short sixteen years it seems to me. I hate the light; it is the night I prefer. The light, to me, is cruel, harsh, and blinding. **

**I can smell them. Far up above where I wait – the children! Those godforsaken children; they could ruin everything once again, and permanently destroy me. Sixteen years ago, I had nearly been destroyed by their parents. But one of them made a mistake, and I ended up spending sixteen years recuperating my wounds from that cataclysmic battle. Their parents are older, much older now. They cannot interfere now. **

**But it's clear that their children can . . . I assume they think they can stop me again? I have played this role before countless times elsewhere. Hah, human stubbornness never seeks to amaze me. I sense their determinedness and courage; they are strong. Perhaps even stronger than their parents were. **

**Fine, then. Let's play, little girls and boys. We all have a role to play in the coming battles. Who will win? **

**The humans? **

**Or . . . ? **

* * *

No pulse.

Moze found herself becoming more and more machine-like with each passing second. Her hope was lost; but her body kept doing the CPR over and over again. The people around her just watched with a dead gaze. They knew; they all knew. But they didn't want to believe, not yet.

No pulse.

A hand reached out and placed a firm grip upon her shoulders. Exhausted, she stopped the emergency CPR and looked up with dead eyes. It was Cookie. He looked unsure, but determined. In his hand he held a strange box – attached to this box were two strange looking metallic paddles. They were connected by wires to the box. Moze tried to place a name on the box . . . it was labeled with the capitalized letters: AED.

It clicked, and hope renewed in her shriveled heart. AED! Automatic External Defibrillators!

"Stand back, everyone!" Cookie commanded. He ripped open Ned's shirt, and attached to the electric paddles to his cold chest. He turned on the AED, cautioned everyone to stay back, and unleashed a small shock to Ned's still heart.

His body twitched oddly – Cookie checked for a pulse. Nothing.

He tried again; another somewhat stronger shock hit Ned's heart. His body convulsed and twitched once more. Still no pulse, though. But Cookie kept trying – he couldn't give up! Ned was needed – he had the key!

Zap.

No pulse.

Zap.

No pulse.

Zap.

No pulse.

**

* * *

****Ned's POV **

**Their voices . . . they're getting farther and farther away. I can't do anything. I'm powerless. Damn it. Damn it! **

**DAMN IT! **

**A black gloved fist grips my shoulder with insane strength. Startled, I push away and whirl around to see who the hand belongs to. **

**No one's there. At least that's what I thought at first. But then I realized that the person was hiding in the darkness – no, not hiding. More like blending in, like camouflage. He was standing right in front of me! Damn! **

**I place my hands in front of me in a defensive position. But the person didn't move, just simply gazed at me. I found him eerily unnerving. **

**He was dressed in all black – a black cloak fluttered in some invisible breeze behind him, and his face was obstructed by a dark black helmet. His costume style was highly reminiscent of Darth Vader's. **

**"I must be in some sort of Star War hell", I muttered. **

**The figure threw back his helmeted head and laughed – a deep, demonic sound. It sounded like a blend of human and animal. Yet it sounded oddly familiar . . . **

**"What do you want with me?" I shouted. At this the darkness seemed to swirl angrily around the cloaked figure; his hand gestured and I found myself being pulled toward him by some invisible magnet or something. I was pulled several feet closer, and then stopped. He seemed to gaze at me behind that dark visor he wore. At least, I got the impression he was staring at me. I mean, I can't even tell if he's human! **

**His darkly gloved fist pointed at me, and then touched my chest. **

**I was lost. What the hell was that supposed to mean? He touched my chest. So, he wants my heart or something? **

**"You want my . . . heart?" I asked confused. **

**The dark figure nodded, slowly. **

**Huh. Too bad for him, then. **

**"Sorry. But it's already taken by someone else." The mere thought of Moze caused me to tear up a little; I was dead, remember? But that doesn't stop me from telling the truth. If I'm going to hell, then so be it. I'll go down fighting. **

**"Moze, right?" **

**I was shocked; that was NOT the type of voice I had expected from this guy. I had expected a deep, baritone, commanding voice. But he sounded just like some . . . guy. Any normal sounding guy. Whoa. Big surprise there. **

**The dark figure spoke once more. "I figured as much. She has your heart, huh?" **

**I nodded cautiously. "Yeah." **

**"I want you tell her something." **

**What? "What?" **

**"I want you to tell Moze something for me." **

**Who was this guy? What did he want with Moze? **

**"I'm dead, remember? How can I possibly tell her whatever it is you want me to tell her?" **

**"Just tell her! You're not dead yet." **

**I'm going to live? YES! **

**"What is it then?" **

**"Tell her I'm sorry. And that I miss her. And that I love her with all my heart." He paused, and then chuckled bitterly. "Which isn't much, I guess." **

**"Sorry? What are you sorry for?" **

**"For this." I didn't see the black pistol he was aiming at my heart; it, too, had blending in with the darkness. He was fast. I couldn't defend myself. He fired. It hit me. **

**But there was no pain. I looked down where he shot – and saw something horrible. Instead of a bullet hole, there was a small black dot on my chest. Then, before my eyes, the dot began to spread – it began to grow. It extended itself, and began to slowly absorb my body. I couldn't escape! It was like a sticky, gooey, mess; and the more I struggled, the more tenacious it became. **

**"Oh my God, oh my God, get off me, get off me, get off ME!" I screamed and thrashed. The dark figure stared at me behind his helmet. I struggled fiercely with the dark gunk; it was rapidly spreading across my chest. It was cold; so cold – I felt the life being literally sucked away from me. **

**The cloaked figure spoke. "What are you going to do, Ned?" **

**I was going to rip this freaking thing off, and then kill him! That's what I'll do. Anger, dark, sick, and paralyzing, washed over me. I WANTED TO KILL HIM – TO RIP HIM LIMB FROM LIMB. **

**I screamed at him, and spittle flew from my mouth. Never before had I been so angry – I wanted to kill, to rip, to shred, to destroy! **

**The black gunk gripped my body even harder, and its speed increased. It was transforming me; turning me into something – but what?! **

**"What are you going to do, Ned?" he repeated. **

**"I'm going to –" **

**"To WHAT?" **

**I snarled at him. The black gunk had almost taken in all of me; it was so cold, so cold, so cold. Red mist began to float in front of me, obscuring the dark figure heavily. My hands clenched, and tightened until I heard the knuckles crack. I was losing control; the events of the past couple days was too much. **

**I cracked. **

**"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" **

**I lifted my hand (I should've seen, I should've noticed) and fired the black pistol. The dark figure flew backward and then just hovered there, unmoving. Then he began to stir – **

**Bang. **

**He flew backward some more. **

**Bang. **

**Bang. **

**Bang. **

**Bang. **

**Click. **

**Click. **

**I realized that the round was empty. Disgusted, I threw the useless weapon aside, and began to move myself closer to him, intent on finishing the job. Within seconds, I was inches away from his dying body. **

**He whispered to me, "What are you going to do now, Ned?" **

**"I've already done it. I've killed you." **

**He chuckled, sadly. "No, you haven't." **

**His tone turned serious. "What are you going to do, Ned? The darkness has you in its grasp – are you going to let it squeeze?" **

**"What? What are you talking about? I'll never turn to the dark! Never!" **

**The dark figure seemed to dissolve before my eyes; the dark clothes he wore faded away to a blue polo shirt and a white undershirt. The black boots morphed into simple sneakers. The helmet disappeared revealing light blue eyes; a moppy head of hair; and – **

**I flew backwards, horrified and shocked at what he was seeing. I didn't understand. How? HOW? **

**A sad-looking Ned Bigby stared at me – he looked a little older, but other than that he was me down to the last exact detail. **

**And then I realized – I was the dark figure now. The black gunk that had covered my body had transformed into the dark armor he had been wearing before. I reached up towards my face, my hands trembling, and touched it. **

**Instead of skin, it touched cool metal. A helmet. **

**"Oh my God, oh my God!" I was screaming. **

**The older Ned Bigby said sarcastically, "Won't turn to the dark, huh?" **

**I stared at him, sickened at what I had become. **

**"You already have, Ned. You already have." **

* * *

"I've got a pulse, I've got a pulse!" Cookie was shouting hysterically. He tried to calm himself down. Moze's heart leapt with joy. He was alive. He was alive!

Everyone around them jumped with happiness. Even Loomer had to allow himself a smile. Suzie hugged him tightly, and he hugged her back. All that remained was for Ned to wake up.

Moze knelt next to Ned, and began to gently caress his face.

"Wake up, Ned."

**

* * *

****Ned's POV**

**WAKE UP, NED. The voice of Moze boomed around the empty darkness, and echoed off walls unseen. Hearing her voice gave me strength – and once more I dug into the dark armor and began to tear it off. It wasn't easy – it could easily be compared to ripping one's skin off. Not pleasant. **

**Slowly a light appeared above me, and I began to float towards it. The light gave me even more strength – I ripped off the armor with more ease (but the pain was still tremendous) as I grew closer back to my own world. **

"**It won't do you any good, you know." Older Ned's words pierced through the fog. **

"**And why would that be?" I grunted. **

"**It'll always stay with you. You'll never be able to completely rid of it. It's like that stubborn spot of dirt on a new T-shirt: the one that doesn't seem to come off with anything." **

**Gasping for breath, I ripped off the last piece of dark armor: the helmet. I breathed fresh air, and felt even more pain. This time in my left leg – clearly I was returning back to the world of the living. **

"**You'll tell Moze, right? Please tell her. I miss her so much." **

"**You can rot in hell!" I spat. **

**Older Ned laughed. "Remember what I said, Ned. You can't get rid of the darkness completely. It'll always be there inside of you, festering away, just waiting to be released. And when that happens, I'll be there to watch and eat popcorn." **

**I was speechless; as much as I hated to admit it, he had a point. I had to find a way to get rid of this; whatever this was that was inside of me. I made a mental note to ask Cookie to examine me (preferably without Moze being present). **

"**Remember, Ned. What are you going to do when the darkness has you in its grip? You already failed the first test, and its going to cost you dearly. What are you going to do?" He repeated. **

**I didn't have an answer. **

**The light embraced me, and I was gone from the darkness. **

**For now. **

Ned's blue eyes snapped open. Moze exhaled with relief, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Thank God, thank God, thank God." Tears of joy ran unchecked down her cheeks. Ned grinned weakly, and made the I'm-okay sign with his fingers.

"If you're going to give me kisses like that every time I play dead, Moze, then perhaps I should play dead more often."

She punched on the arm lightly. "Not funny, Ned. Not funny at all!"

"Yeah, you're right." He looked around and noticed that they weren't alone. Ned eyed them all quizzically, his eyes asking the question: What are you all doing here? They shrugged apologetically. They looked at one another, thinking of a good explanation for their miraculous appearance. It was a long story.

Missy started. "We came here to save you, Ned!" She made a move toward him, arms in front of her to presumably give him a hug –

"Hands off, Missy." Moze's voice stopped Missy in her tracks. She quietly stepped backwards, and resumed her position in the crowd. "She still scares me", Missy muttered to nobody in particular.

"What do you mean save me? I had the situation handled."

Loomer snorted. "Yeah, right."

**

* * *

****Devon's POV **

**Uhhh . . . where am I? There's light all around me (the sun?) and I'm laying down in something soft. There's a soft breeze in the air, and it carries with it a pleasing flowery smell. I open my eyes slowly, and realize that I'm staring at endless blue sky. I sit up, and realize that my instincts were right: I was lying in a field of flowers. **

**Okay . . . why am I lying in a field of flowers? **

**"You've changed much, Devon." **

**The voice is coming from my left – my head follows the sound to find . . . **

**My father. He's sitting right next to me. I have to admit, I suppose I got my looks from my father. The truth is he looks just like an older version of me. **

**"What do you want?" I meant it to sound cold, but instead it sounded scared. Pathetic. **

**My father gazes at me, with those typical blue eyes of his. Those eyes seem to hold all the answers. "I've missed you, Devon. Your mother misses you, too." **

**"She knows nothing about me. Her memories have been tucked away in a neat corner of her mind." I couldn't help but sound bitter. What was wrong with me? I was finally meeting my father in person, and I was being a cold hearted bastard. But then again, he did erase all traces of me from history. But it was to protect his family! **

**Faced with these conflicting emotions and thoughts I remained silent. I fiddled idly with a piece of grass. **

**My father, being the intuitive person he is, sensed my thoughts. "I understand you're not exactly happy with me. I can understand that. You're probably wondering 'What kind of father erases his son from existence?' I can't really blame you. I've wondered that for a long, long time. Sixteen years to be exact." **

**"Why am I alive?" **

**"It all has to do with the necklace. The necklace is the key – the key that will open the door." **

**"The door? The door to what?" **

**He suddenly seemed uncomfortable. "I'm afraid I can't really answer that. But to answer your other question – why you are alive. Again, the reason is the necklace. You see, I was a young aspiring scientist, once. I had just married your beautiful mother, and was enjoying life to the fullest. **

**"But every scientist carries a burden within them – that thin line where science can easily cross over. The code of ethics – what can be done, what can't be done, and what should be done. Morality. The difference between right and wrong. Every scientist is curious – but how far should we go to satisfy that curiosity? We're like pet dogs – free to explore but invariably chained by a rather short leash. **

**"I crossed that line, Devon. I shouldn't have. I realize that, now. It was a stupid mistake – an attempt to understand that great force of nature we call life." He shook his head, still feeling the consequences of his action from all those years ago. I had to admit my curiosity was piqued. **

**"I was granted a unique opportunity presented itself in the middle of my research. The government, as it appeared, had been keeping an eye on my work. They decided that I could prove an invaluable asset to them. They began to fund my research. **

**"Others joined me – in fact every single parent I know once worked with me. All of them. Our research finally culminated in what I still consider to be our greatest accomplishment – and our greatest failure. The necklace." He paused. **

**I was burning with questions. **

**"From what I understand, the necklace was Cookie's invention. How could your necklace and his be the exact same thing?" **

**"The necklace I created sixteen-years-ago was hidden. Unfortunately, however, Cookie inherited his father's scientific genes, and he grew a little too curious for his own good. And in doing so, he accidentally created another necklace." **

**Cookie created ANOTHER necklace? Whoa. Information overload – but I still burned for more. **

**"What IS the necklace, dad?" I was surprised when the word popped out. He was, too. He cast a startled glance at me, and then grinned. I couldn't help but grin back – his smile was infectious. **

**"The necklace. The necklace brought you back to life, using a power that lies outside of human comprehension. But where do I start? Well, as you already know, I was working on my research toward life. How does it work? Why does it work? My questions were bordering on near spiritual. It seemed almost impossible to solve. But my team and I found it." He seemed rather excited. **

**"Found what?" **

**"Life! We looked deep within, and found an immense power source dwelling within us all. It was tremendous; a never-ending stream of energy within the human body. Do you know what that meant? It meant a limitless supply of energy – supplied by our own bodies. We took a sample of that enormous energy and encased it within the necklace. We congratulated ourselves on what could be considered mankind's greatest achievement. **

**"We were so naïve. We played God that day, Devon. We thought that we could control life at all its levels. We thought we could rule the world." He snorted, and laughed sadly. **

**"What happened next?" **

**He picked up a piece of grass and began to play idly with it. **

**"What happened next, Dad?" I repeated. I wanted to know. **

**He smiled crookedly. "'And the Lord said, 'Vengeance is mine. And mine alone.' Or something like that." **

**"So what? He got even with you?" **

**"No. I don't believe that God is a vengeful being. I believe that he just wanted to give us a lesson." His eye twitched oddly as he said that. **

**"It was a lesson written in blood." **

**I felt uneasy. Clearly, I was part of something much bigger than myself. I couldn't help but feel pity for my father. He had the blood of innocents on his hands. It explained why he quit the scientist business and became a successful engineer instead. **

**Suddenly, he grabbed me by the collar and spoke into my ear. He seemed to have been spooked by something. **

**"Your brother, Ned, is in danger. You must help him. I don't have much time left to spend with you." **

**I eyed him, unsure. "What kind of danger?" **

**The clear blue sky was now filled with angry gray storm clouds. The winds had picked up and were blowing viciously through the field of flowers, flattening them all. Thunder roiled off in the distance, and I could feel the tell-tale patter of rain on the ground. A storm had arrived from nowhere. **

**"You must help him. Ned needs you now." **

**"Why should I help him? He killed me. I'm alive because I'm a freak of nature. I shouldn't even exist! You want me to help the person who took away everything precious from me?" I was incensed. **

**"You must forgive your brother! He did nothing! Nothing!" **

**"He took away the life I should have had!" **

**"It wasn't him!" **

**What? **

**"Ned wasn't the one who killed you! Please, you must understand." His blue eyes pleaded with me. I was shocked; my brain fizzled out as I struggled to absorb the enormity of this piece of information. **

**"Then who did?" I shouted. **

**His figure seemed to fade before my eyes. No! I had so many questions: so many things I wanted to know! **

**"Wait! What am I supposed to do?!" I cried out at him. The rain began to pelt down harder and harder. **

**It was too late. He was gone, leaving behind nothing more than a faint echo of his voice – and an empty heart in my chest. **

**This was all a dream. But I figured that I would probably seem my father again, soon. I had that gut feeling. **

**So Ned was in danger, huh? Looks like he needed my help. Well, why not. I get the feeling that if I'm with him, maybe dad will show his face again. Maybe, maybe not. **

**I grinned in anticipation. Looks like Ned and I were going to have a little family reunion in the near future. I looked forward to it. He needed my help – so being the good brother that I am, I will help him. **

**It's the least I can do for the old man. **

* * *

Whew, another chapter all ready and done. I sincerely hope you enjoy reading this, because this is the last chapter I'll be writing for awhile. As you all know, Harry Potter 7 is coming out tomorrow – or today, depending when you read this. I'll be in line tomorrow (or today) waiting to get my copy with my friends. It's going to be a long one – 12:01 A.M. is when they start selling. So wish me luck – and if you're going to be getting some yourself, then I wish you the best of luck in securing your own copy. Good luck to us all, and happy hunting! So read and review, and I'll be seeing you all in a couple of days. Later, and thanks again!

BlueRoyKaz


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Sam Bigby sat staring at a computer screen in the darkness; his features were gaunt and disheveled. It appeared as though he hadn't had a wink of sleep in days – dark circles ringed around his bloodshot eyes, and his fingers trembled with fatigue. But still he continued to type furiously, his eyes never leaving the glowing screen.

His wife materialized next to him. "Sleep", she commanded. She placed a light hand upon his shoulder, and gripped with surprising strength. Sam winced, and reached up to take her hand.

"Just a little longer", he pleaded with her. His blue eyes gazed at her emerald green ones.

"Samuel Bigby, you need SLEEP. I will take over." With that amazing strength she pulled him out of the seat, and led him toward the bed. With tender care she placed him under the sheets, and tucked him in neatly. Within seconds he was asleep. His last words were, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Sam." With those gentle words, she resumed her husbands work at the computer station. Her fingers typed with surprising speed, and her eyes were glued to the screen just like her husband's were. Within minutes, her objective was complete: she had successfully hacked into the system mainframe, and was exploring it seeking answers to what Death was doing.

Death; sixteen years ago, she and Sam had met each other first during his own research project. He had been an awkward, shy, and inexperienced man just having gotten out of college himself with his brilliant ideas. She had met him under the most oddest of circumstances – in the bathroom. She herself was an accomplished scientist, a year older than him. He had accidentally stumbled into the women's bathroom after someone had decided to play a prank by switching the signs.

She smiled at the memory. That day, her life changed forever.

_**The toilet flushed, and she stepped outside, smoothing her jeans over and straightening out her shirt. Her sneakers made little sound on the bathroom floor as she headed toward the sink. She looked up, and studied herself in the mirror. She sighed at the image she saw. Tired green eyes that normally sparkled with enthusiasm and warmth; skin that should be still youthful, now having a sickly pallor to it; hands trembling with fatigue – this was not her! She cursed the project leader, whoever he was – what an asshole! This was all for nothing. Nothing! **_

_**The idea that life was something tangible; something we could touch and see? Hah! She didn't believe in life. She didn't believe in God. What God could allow a cruel world such as this to exist? Merciful, almighty, loving – what God? Science was God. She believed in the cold, hard facts. That was something that could be believed in. Science disproved God – and that was the reason she had joined. **_

_**Another flush rang through the bathroom – one of the stall doors opened and a young man stepped out. She froze. **_

_**The man was clumsily trying to close his zipper. When he managed to accomplish that, he looked up and saw her. He, too, stood suddenly still. An awkward silence descended upon them both. Then, he spoke. **_

_**"Oh my God, I'm so, so, sorry! I'll – I'll leave now." He began to stumble his way toward the doorway, tripping over an untied shoelace that he had not noticed. She stared at him curiously; who was he? **_

_**"Wait!" **_

_**He froze again. "Who are you? Some kind of pervert?" **_

_**That seemed to start him again. "No, no, no! I'm, uh, I'm, uh – well you see, the sign outside said 'Men's' but I guess, it's not seeing as though you're here, and, uh, oh jeez!" He seemed exasperated as his clumsy speech. She couldn't help but giggle. **_

_**As he continued to blather on, she couldn't help but study the young man some more. He wasn't the handsomest man she'd ever seen, but he was cute. His brown hair was untidy – moppy was the word that came to mind if she were asked to describe it. He was of medium height and build. He seemed to gesture a lot with his hands – probably due to the fact that he couldn't express himself very easily. He seemed average, ordinary, boring. **_

_**But then her gaze settled on his eyes. Those light blue eyes – they seemed to radiate energy out! She could see the synapses firing behind them. Those eyes seemed almost out of place compared to the rest of his face. She was drawn to those eyes – they radiated warmth, intelligence, and kindness. None of the men she had dated ever had eyes like that. **_

_**His explanation came to an end. "Please, please forgive me!" He went down on both knees in front of her, and folded his hands – like as though he were in praying to some divine God for consolation. "Please!" He really was nervous. She giggled some more, and he stared at her curiously. **_

_**"It's okay. You were clearly the victim of a prank." Her tone was amused and light. At the sound, the guy seemed to lighten up instantly. He stood up and nervously smoothed down his shirt and pants. He stuck out his hand. "Thanks." **_

_**"I didn't get your name." **_

_**"Sam. Sam Bigby." **_

_**She was taken aback. Sam Bigby? The Sam Bigby? The project leader? She had imagined some white-haired old man with crazy eyes; but not this. He was young, barely out of college himself. **_

_**"You seem surprised." His tone was nervous again. She smiled. **_

_**"You're cute." **_

_**The flush was just there; there were no gradual changes, it was just there – his face turned beet red in a flash. He began to stutter. She smiled, and her eyes sparkled once more. Her compliment had worked its charm. She was definitely being attracted to him, alright. Something about him – she couldn't place it. But there was something she definitely liked about Sam. Maybe she would ask him out on a date (seeing as though he was incapable of doing it himself) just to see how things would work out. Nothing serious. She liked him, but that was all. **_

_**They were married less than a year later. **_

* * *

Sam Bigby's wife found what she was looking for, and was jolted out of her little reverie. There. A stream of data flowed in front of her eyes, and she studied it carefully. It flowed down the screen endless, and her trained eyes searched . . .

There! Her finger hit down on a button, and the stream of data stopped in front of her eyes. Her heart thudded madly in her chest.

It was moving. It was coming; a flood; a rain; a storm; a hurricane. It was coming. Death. It was coming for Ned, Moze, and Cookie. Faster and faster. Their destinies would collide with unknown speed and power. What would happen then?

What would happen?

Would they survive this nightmare?

She then did something she hadn't done in over sixteen years. She got out of her chair, knelt down, and began to pray to God. She knew that it was a lousy time – the chances of God answering her prayers after so many years of shunning Him was unlikely. But she prayed hard.

_God, please, I know that I haven't been on good terms on you for a long time – not after my parents' death. But please, please, I beg of you. Spare them. No, no, it's too late for that now. Just please. Let them survive. Let Ned survive, I beg of you. I don't want to lose another. Not again. _

_Please. _

* * *

Moze lay next to Ned in the dark classroom, watching his rising and falling chest with her big brown eyes. He slept peacefully, his broken leg wrapped in gauze and his bruises and various other wounds healing. She was reflecting on all the past events; everything that had happened within the past few days was flitting through her mind. Moze wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon.

All around her, small noises permeated the silence. Her friends were sleeping – she wished she had company, but they deserved it after all. They had saved her. She owed them that.

God, she was tired. Ned hadn't been acting himself since they had arrived. He seemed more secluded. He was afraid of something. Something was scaring him. She wanted to know what, but a confrontation was the last thing she wanted right now. Moze just relished being alive, right now.

She was drifting off . . .

_**"Hey, Moze." Ned's cheerful voice floated out of the fog towards her. Where was she? **_

_**She cracked open her eyes. Up above her lay an endless stretch of beautiful blue sky, the sun shining brighter than she had ever seen it. A light breeze flowed over her, rustling some leaves and grass. **_

_**She sat up. Ned was sitting next to her, his eyes trained on the sky, his mouth curled up in that thousand-watt smile of his. **_

_**"You awake?" he asked his eyes still on the sky. **_

_**"Yeah. Where are we?" She looked around her. They appeared to be sitting in some gigantic field of flowers. There was no sign of civilization for miles. It was . . . peaceful. **_

_**"Don't know. You wanted to be here." **_

_**"I did?" **_

_**"Well, where does it look like we are?" **_

_**She racked her brain hard, and the answer came to her. Surprised, she smiled when she realized where they were. **_

_**"It looks like the field we used to play in when we were young. You know the one behind our houses, before they used it to build more housing units." Her voice turned sad at the end of the sentence. That field had been a goldmine of memories for her and Ned. Lots of happy memories there. **_

_**"Yeah, I thought so, too." Ned seemed sad, too. **_

_**"Why are we here?" **_

_**"I don't know – like I said, YOU wanted to be here." **_

_**She lay back, and enjoyed the soft feeling of the grass beneath her. "It's so peaceful, here. I just feel like I could just lay back and not be afraid." **_

_**"Moze, I need you to promise something to me." Ned's voice sounded odd; almost restrained. **_

_**Her head turned toward him. "What?" **_

_**"I want you to promise that you'll keep going." **_

_**"Keep . . . going?" She was confused. **_

_**"Yeah. After I'm gone." **_

_**She sat up, fast. "That isn't funny, Ned." **_

_**He smiled, bitterly. "Yeah, I know." **_

_**"I'm serious. Knock it off. We're going to make it through this." **_

_**"YOU will. I'll know you will. But, I know what I have to do now." **_

_**There was a large ripping sound, like paper being torn in half. Moze looked and saw what appeared to be a portal open in front of her. It gaped open, wide and pulsating, as though it was alive. **_

_**Ned stood up, dusted off the back of his jeans, and began to walk towards it. **_

_**"This is because of some stupid noble reason isn't it?!" Moze was furious, desperate, and sad. She couldn't lose Ned – not again. **_

_**"Yeah, something like that." He didn't look at her; Ned just continued to walk towards the dark abyss. **_

_**She wasn't crying. Moze had a feeling that this would happen for a long time, now. But that didn't make it any easier. With every step he took away from her, it felt like her heart was being wrenched out further and further from her chest. **_

_**"I need to end this. I'm tired of playing the hero. I want my piece of mind." He stopped and finally turned towards her. **_

_**"Death is an illusion, Moze. I want you to always remember that." **_

_**He stood awkwardly, staring down at her. If he took one more step he would enter through the dark doorway leading to . . . wherever it was bound. **_

_**"Bye, Moze." If he ever got out of this mess, he swore that he would make it up to her, no matter how long it took. Even if it took the rest of their lives. **_

_**"Good-bye, Ned." Her big brown eyes were condemning him, unintentionally. **_

_**He couldn't take it any longer. Ned turned around, faced the dark abyss, and entered the doorway leaving behind Moze and everything else he loved and cared about. His future was calling. **_

* * *

Moze awoke slowly. Blinking, she turned her head praying that it was all just a dream.

It wasn't. Ned's inert body was gone.

She stared at the spot where his body once lay. Then she merely turned over and resumed her sleep.

She didn't have anymore dreams.

* * *

"Something's coming this way, Sam!"

Sam Bigby looked over to where the voice was coming from. There was some shouting, and the parents of the children were all pointing towards one spot in the laboratory.

There was large dark portal opening in the middle of the room.

Sam bolted out of his computer chair, and stepped in front of it. The portal was oval shaped, and it grew wider and wider until . . .

Two bodies dropped out of it. Sam knelt down and turned them over.

Ned and Devon. His boys were here. He felt an elated sense of happiness, only to have it dashed away. Them being here was both a good and bad sign.

It was time to explain the truth, then. How to get them out of this terrible mess.

The portal closed, and the two unconscious boys began to stir. Sam whispered to his two sons:

"Welcome to the _**real **_world, boys."

**

* * *

****Sam's POV**

**Sixteen years ago, I had been working on how to tap into that vast energy source we call life. I found a way. Through my two sons, as soon as they were born. Babies are the very visage of life – life in pure form. **

**They were my sons, however, and as much as my curiosity grew I could not perform any serious experiments on them. The project seemed doomed to fail. **

**Then . . . he came along. And changed everything. I was usurped of my position of project leader, and became second-in-command. He planned to experiment on my sons against my better judgment, spouting crap like it was for the good of mankind. **

**Bull. They were my sons and I would not allow them to be used as test subjects. Mankind could rot for all I care. So in the dead of night, my fellow colleagues and I took back my sons from him before he could notice. But it was too late. He had already done something to them. He had changed them; tampered with them. **

**In my anger, I confronted him with this knowledge. I asked him explicitly what he had done. He told me. **

**I shot him. Once. Twice. Three times. I lost count. **

**What he had done had amazed me as a scientist; but as a human being and a father it repulsed me beyond my limits. My sons; how could have I allowed this to happen to them? I had failed them. **

**I was determined not to let it happen again. My sons could not discover what they had become. What they had been made into. With my fellow colleagues backing me up for support, I shut down the facility we were using for our research and destroyed everything we could find. We took some things with us as precautions. Just in case, he came back. I suspected he did more than he let on. **

**Sixteen years passed. I lost one of my sons to a horrible circumstance, but life went on. I prayed every single day that nothing would happen. **

**But sins of the past are not so easily forgotten. And now I find myself in the midst of a future gone bad, gone sour, gone dark. All because of him. I have to save them. Save them, damn it! I will not allow my boys to find out that they've been turned into nothing more than mere tools for his dark agenda. **

**He had found a door. A door leading to that what they call Death. Purgatory – that place in between where souls wait for judgment. Whatever you wish to call it. **

**But he needed keys. So he created them. Life is the key to death. **

**He created two of them, using my boys as carriers for those keys. That bastard. Life was something not to be tampered with! I learned that from my studies. Yet, he sought to use it for his own purpose. I'm not sure what that purpose is. **

**When I confronted him, it was in front of that door. He begged with me, pleaded with me to understand what he was trying to do. **

**I shot him, as you already know. His falling body disappeared into the doorway. I closed the door, and left it closed. It looks like he's returned – in a form no longer human. You could say he's become a Grim Reaper. Or so he calls himself now. But I know his real name. What he used to call himself, before he lost all traces of his humanity. **

**Mark Bigby – my brother. **

**Mastermind. **

**

* * *

****Mastermind/Mark's POV **

**They're not here anymore! I cannot sense their presence. They've disappeared it seems. Clearly they've discovered the doorway between this world and the real world. They are in the real world now – but I think they'll be back. They've left their little friends behind. Maybe I'll have some fun with them . . . **

**This world is something I thought up in my sixteen years of exile in that horrible place. I discovered many secrets in my stay in that place. Death is forever; life is an illusion. It always passes. **

**I created this world out of sheer amusement. A little payback for what their parents did to me. Especially to my brother Sam. I definitely plan to have fun with his sons when they come back. I'll be waiting for them, like any good uncle should. With my arms wide open. **

**And when I have them in my grasp, I'll squeeze so hard they can't breathe. **

**I'll squeeze them so hard their little heads will pop off. **

* * *

"Dad." Ned's voice rang out, and his father winced at how flat it sounded.

"Yes, Ned."

"Where are we?"

Sam was surprised that Ned didn't even know where they were. He'd been here before, countless times.

"We're in Cookie's lab, Ned. Didn't you know that?"

"Impossible. Cookie's lab has a dead T-Rex sitting in it." His voice still retained that flat sound to it.

"A dead T-Rex?" Sam was puzzled. What was he talking about?

"Maybe you hit yourself too hard, there, brother." Devon sounded a little sarcastic.

"I wasn't asking you, jackass."

"Ooh, touchy. Afraid for your precious Moze?" His voice was jeering.

"How about Jennifer? How's she doing? She know you're here?"

Silence. Then, "Touché."

That settled it then. Sam sighed wondering if Devon had gotten the message at all regarding Ned. He made a mental note to ask him later on. He needed to examine Ned. Sam knew that he had been showing some rather disturbing traits lately.

Ned was starting to act like Mark.

He shuddered. Time was not something they had a lot of. They had to act quickly.

Prepare them for the battles ahead. Give them the weapons, the knowledge, the tools.

Then pray that God was merciful, and would show them a way to victory.

* * *

Moze awoke. Someone was standing over her.

"My, you ARE pretty." The stranger smiled at her, a horrible, ugly smile that made her want to vomit. He leaned down close to her, and his breath was unsurprisingly rancid and foul. It was like something laid down in there and just died.

"I don't really want to do this, but I need Ned and Devon back here as soon as possible. You see their uncle is too old to do this by himself, but I need them to help me open a door. I'm afraid I've misplaced the key to it." His smile never faltered, but his blue eyes flickered at her. Something wasn't right about him.

His hand closed over her mouth, and she realized that everyone else had been bound and gagged. Their eyes betrayed the terror they felt. An army of the parasites stood in front of them, guarding them making sure they didn't make any motions to escape. Cookie had a nasty bruise right above his eye. Suzie was unconscious. Loomer was trying to reach her, but the parasites knocked him back down. The stranger smiled even more.

She wanted to scream. But Moze realized that Ned had asked her to take his place when he had disappeared. She had to be brave now.

Moze hacked a big one right in the guys face.

"Wrong move" he growled.

"You'll never get Ned."

"Heh, I wouldn't be betting on your hero just yet. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve for him and his brother." His blue eyes were not like Ned's; they were the exact opposite in fact. They were cold and empty. Like little pieces of ice embedded in his skull.

"As soon as they step foot back in here again, they're dead men."

* * *

Man, I'm bushed. Once again, I've overstepped my boundaries and typed late at night. I really need to start writing in the day time again. I have to stop this whole nocturnal business. Well, anyway, some answers have been given. The story will be ending soon, so yeah enjoy it while you can. I'm going to stop writing about Ned and all. They're story will be done. I've decided to start a new character's story, in the Declassified universe. Someone else to take up the mantle – it'll be a fresh challenge for me. You'll be seeing my new characters (whose names are Sam, DJ, and Larry) in a new story soon enough. But until then, I've got to finish this one. Read and review. Thanks again, and see you all later.

BlueRoyKaz

P.S. – I hoped all of you enjoyed Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I know I did.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: Part Two**

**One Last Fight**

**Ten years. That's how long it had been. Ten long, godforsaken years. To Jennifer A. Mosely it only seemed like mere days ago. How time passed. Life was a precious thing to her now. **

**She was twenty-six now. 10 years had passed since that day – **

_**(Ned, no, no, no, not Ned – take me, take me instead – NO) **_

**That day when the world oh so very nearly collapsed, but it had been saved. Saved at the last second. By him. The hero. Who was now dead and deceased. Dead, useless, and stupid – **

**No. She wouldn't think thoughts like that. He deserved better. She sniffed, tears running unchecked down her face. God, how she missed him every single day. Life seemed so empty, but she knew it wasn't. Moze had a lot to live for. **

**Moze walked down the street and entered the gate that lead to the cemetery. A bouquet of flowers was clutched in her hand. It was time to pay her respects. She looked up as she approached the tombstone, and realized that she wasn't alone. **

**The others had come. They all stood around, muttering amongst themselves. Clearly, they hadn't forgotten as well. **

**Moze quietly lay the flowers down the grave and read once more the engraved words upon it: **

**HERE LIES THE HERO **

**HE SAVED THE WORLD **

**FOREVER MISSED BY HIS FRIENDS AND FAMILY **

**A voice asked, questioningly. "Where is he?" **

**"He's on his way." **

**The voice turned cold. "He is late." **

**Moze's voice turned to ice. "He wouldn't do this. Not now. He promised me." **

**A snort. "Sure he did." **

**But they all waited. They all waited for him. The only one who survived that terrible, awful day. **

**During the long wait, Moze couldn't help but remember. Memories were a powerful thing; they had a tendency to turn on you, to attack you when you least expect it. It's like they had a life of their own. Moze's memories were killing her. **

**She asked aloud, "Do you all remember?" **

**"How could we forget, Moze?" **

**"Ned." **

**"Don't talk, don't TALK! Don't say his name!" The memory was too much for her. She began to speak out loud, reliving the memory more than just remembering it. She was shouting, screaming, yelling his name like a curse; like poison as though it was something she had to rid herself of, or else she would die. **

**Ned. **

**Ned! **

**NED! **

* * *

"NED!" The scream tore out of her mouth. Sixteen year old Moze watched in desperation as she watched the one she loved die horribly in front of her eyes. It was a death crueler than one could think – the slow, painful, horrible kind of death no one wishes to die. But here was Ned, playing the damn hero again. But he had been tricked.

Sins of the past are paid with a high price. The longer you wait, the higher the price. Ned's father was just finding out how high that price was. But he stayed quiet.

"Don't just sit there playing stupid, damn it! You're his father!" That last word came out like a curse. She spat it out. "HELP HIM!"

Ned writhed and squirmed underneath the torture. It was horrible. There were no marks; no bruises; no physical indication of any kind of what was happening inside of him. But the pain was tremendous. He was blacking out.

The headset Moze was wearing wasn't picking up any audible sounds from the other side. All was silent. There was no crying, no sniffing, not even a damn breath. It was like they were all waiting.

She screamed. "HELP HIM!"

There was a hiss of static, and Ned's father's voice came over the line. She heard the pain underneath it, but it stayed calm. "Moze, we cannot help. That was the plan. He agreed to it."

"HE'S YOUR SON!"

Ned screamed even louder. His body shuddered and twisted.

"I know." The headset went quiet once more, and Moze was forced to sit and watch Ned's life drip away. A feeling of helplessness enveloped her, and she screamed and cried at the raw deals life had thrown at her. Her sanity cracked, and she sat screaming in a dark place where no one could hear her.

It was over. They had lost, they had lost everything.

**

* * *

****24 Hours Previously . . . **

**Mission Time: 23: 59: 46 remaining**

"Do you understand what I'm asking of you both?" His father's piercing blue eyes, so much like his own, gazed at him for an answer. Ned answered.

"Yeah, I am. But do you mind running this all by me again? Just to make sure I didn't miss anything." He was tired, but unfortunately the task his father had set in front of him would require every ounce of strength he would need.

"Of course – but I'll make this quick since we're strapped for time." He tapped a button on the machine in front of him. A hologram (yes, a hologram) appeared showing the Earth. Then the image split into two Earths: one blue (ours) and the other red (theirs).

"As you already know, this image shows the situation quite clearly. There are currently two Earths in existence. The blue one is ours, and the red one is the parallel universe that exists right next to ours.

"During my study of this thing called life, I accidentally created a portal to this parallel dimension. They say that life is universal and binds all things; I see now that they were not too far off. Devon, you are from the universe. When the portal was first created, YOU were the first thing that came through.

"As to why, I would never understand. To this day, I still don't understand. But you died. I didn't understand why – was it true that a twist of some random toss of galactic dice could decide your fate? I didn't know. But you died – and I am very sorry for that. The days coping with your loss were long and cold – I spent most of them working, instead of facing your death like I should have. It was especially hard for your mother; you being alive again is quite a shock to her, as you might imagine.

"This, as it turned out, was a parallel dimension of our own world. Or so we thought back then.

"My scientific research team was quite excited by this discovery. A parallel dimension! Think of what we could learn. We immediately assembled an exploration team to enter this parallel world and bring back reports of what they saw.

"We never saw them again. Soon after, we discovered what had gone wrong. What we had thought was a parallel dimension, was in fact a place that should have only existed in mythology. It was a twisted, mirror world of our own harboring its own deadly secrets and mysteries. We just called it that place in between, Purgatory. That World that Never Was. That place where all the souls go to be judged before God.

"We became unsure of how to proceed. Our curiosity was compelling us to continue, but we didn't want any more deaths on our hands. So we found a way. The necklaces; they became anchors to our world, so as to keep you from staying on that world. Without them, you were lost. They became very important in our research and were put under heavy guard.

"What we found in that world was extraordinary – souls. They all lived there to be judged; we saw all sorts of historical figures from different points in history! Amazing! Not just humans, but all our ancestors preceding us – even dinosaurs! Think of it! Think of the things we could learn.

"This all fascinated me – but I sought to use the portal, for a more personal use. Namely you, Devon. To bring you back from the dead. So I did what I could – I found you, and gave you a necklace. I'm not sure what happened next, but it obviously worked; you came back sixteen years later."

Devon nodded. "I don't really remember, but I have flashes of what happened; I just remembering holding the necklace – it was so warm – and that it led me to a bright place. The next thing I know, I'm here."

"Yes. The necklace obviously guided you back to the realm of the living. But it was a dangerous ploy I had made, and a stupid one at that. When you came back, a friend of mine died. I realized that the transition had to be equal – you can't get something and not give back in return. Someone close to me had to die in your place. The Law of Equivalent Exchange as I call it."

"So, where does our esteemed uncle come into all of this?" Ned asked.

"Ah, yes – your uncle." His father's voice had gone flat. Clearly, he did not have good relations with his brother.

Join the club, Ned and Devon though simultaneously.

"Your uncle had heard about my discovery and sought to make his name known in the scientific community. He aggressively demanded to my superiors to remove me from leadership position, and for him to take MY place. Your uncle – Mark – repeated over and over that I was unfit to lead this kind of project. My superiors asked for evidence to support that claim.

"He told them what I had done to bring you back, Devon. They were quite shocked – and infuriated. What I had done was risky and unauthorized. But they had to admit, they didn't exactly think highly of my brother either. They decided to compromise; I got a slap on the wrist for my trouble, and he got elevated to co-project leader. I was helpless to resist.

"As time passed by, Mark became more and more absorbed in his work. Complaints came in, saying that he had gone crazy and was babbling on and on about some 'threat coming from beyond the stars'. Finally one day, he just cracked and kidnapped Ned in the middle of the night – he tried to take you into the portal. He was claiming that he had found the 'key' and was going to open the 'door', when I shot him several times, and he fell right through it. I hadn't meant to – it was purely in defense of my fellow co-workers.

"Once my superiors found out what had taken place, they immediately ordered the project to be shut down, and Mark's research to be investigated extensively. I took that upon myself to do just that. It appeared to be nothing more than the writings of a lunatic who had read the Bible one too many times. And it was. Mark had just gone crazy."

Ned was unsure. "Are you sure?"

His father was firm. "I've had sixteen years to find something in those writings – I am absolutely certain that there is no truth in them."

Ned was still skeptical. "What about his talk of 'keys' and 'doors'?"

His father didn't avert his eyes, but the twinkle had gone out of them. Ned knew that this was the telltale sign of lying – his eyes did same thing (or so Moze had told him).

"No – nothing, Ned. Nothing at all."

Ned didn't push the matter further. But he still held his reservations about the whole thing. Anyway, the whole point of this was a rescue mission – they didn't have much time, according to his dad.

"The mission, boys, is quite simple. You are to infiltrate your uncle's lair, and find your friends and bring them back. The maximum time you can stay in that world without a necklace is one day. So they don't have much time left. We need you two to go back in there and bring them back.

"We are equipping you of course. Both of you will be wearing protective armor that will cover your entire body. This armor is special, since it has a recharging shield it carries with it. It will take a limited amount of hits before it needs to recharge, so be careful nonetheless. It makes you tougher, but not invincible. To recharge, you just need to get out of the line of fire. It should take a matter of seconds to completely refill. When the shield energy falls low an alarm will sound. The necklace is embedded in the armor, so you need to wear it at all times to protect yourself."

Ned eyed the strange pearlescent green armor. "So it's kind of like Halo?"

His father turned a blank face upon him. "Halo? What's Halo?"

Ned shook his head. It amazed him that his father could construct something like this, yet still know nothing about the present world. When dealing with matters of the future, one often forgets the present.

"Never mind, dad."

Devon just merely grunted. "What's the big deal for all this high-tech weaponry anyway? As long as we have the necklace we should be fine, like you said."

"The place is littered with hostiles. I forgot to mention that all our exploration teams were heavily armed – some of the things that are there aren't exactly friendly. And from what I've gathered from what you both saw and experienced, I'm taking it Mark has added some extra security measures. It won't be easy – both of you are going to need equipment and weapon power to make it through."

"What if we run out of ammo?"

"I'm sure you'll pick some up on your way to your friends."

Devon grinned, grabbed a shotgun from the wall and gave it a pump. He smiled happily at the sound. Oddly, enough Ned started to smile as well, but stopped himself at the last minute. What was wrong with him?

His father explained that.

"A distant relative of mine named James Bigby was pioneering research on genetics at the time – I knew that this day was coming, so I asked for his help. He, uh, improved you both."

Ned was suspicious. Improved? "What does that mean?"

"He improved you, Ned. James made you stronger and faster, by manipulating your genes to add muscle density and increase speed. Your reflexes were enhanced as well." To emphasize his point, he threw a punch at Ned.

Ned caught it, and reflexively threw his father down onto the ground. He stepped away in surprise. "You see?" his father panted, gasping for breath.

Devon walked up to them both. "Nice. That explains why our fight was so violent, brother."

Ned glared at him. He did not like this new bit of information. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" he demanded. This was something that should have popped up before in previous father-son talks.

"What did you expect me to come up to you and say 'Hey, son you've been genetically modified do you want to talk about it'?!" His father seemed incredulous.

"Well – yeah!"

Devon shook his head at how dense Ned was.

"I waited for the right time, son. You wouldn't have understood back then." He noted Ned's frustrated expression. "You don't understand even now."

"You turned Devon and I into freaks!"

"No – not 'freaks'; you two are still human, just improved upon. Trust me", he added, "You two aren't the only ones. James had a son as well."

What? What has that got to do with anything?!

Devon grabbed Ned and shook him roughly. "Now is not the time for arguing, lover boy. You're not the only one with a girl waiting."

He was right. Ned gave his father one last angry glance and said, "We have a lot to talk about, Dad."

His father gave a tiny nod. "Yes, we do."

The two boys began to put on their armor with some help from the other parents. Then, when that was done, they began to gather their weapons and equipment and they soon began to prepare to leave. Devon and Ned both spoke quietly with their mother before they left. She wasn't crying, but they both knew that inside she was. They gave her hugs, and left.

And that was it. Everyone wished them the best of luck.

They would need it.

**

* * *

****Mission Time: 21: 47: 32 remaining**

Ned and Devon stepped in front of the portal, armored and armed with assault rifles and shotguns. The parents had supplied more than enough ammo. Ned found a certain irony in this situation: he had promised Moze that he would never wield a firearm around her, but here he was about to go after her guns blazing. He pondered whether or not she would like that.

The armor, strangely enough, wasn't heavy. It felt comfortable – like a second skin to him. The helmet resembled a motorcycle helmet, except it wasn't heavy either and it was strangely cool inside. The visor was electronic – it contained a map that could be accessed by voice, and it featured radar. The shield energy was represented by a glowing blue bar near the top. The visor also protected the user from bright light by darkening itself; it could also be used to see in the dark (infrared).

Devon was having the time of his life inside. Ned was not – he was still remembering that dream he had had recently involving a conversation with what appeared to be his dark side. It still troubled him – the way he had moved in that dream was strange; it was like he was more machine than man. He had spoken so coldly, without remorse (except when he was talking about Moze), without humanity. And he was armored.

Ned was definitely seeing a similarity between him and his dark half right now. But there was no time to worry about that. He had to save his friends. He had to save Moze. And maybe, the world in the process.

The portal yawned open before the two teenagers. It was very well at least one story tall, and inside laid an image of the World. It ripped strangely, as though it were underneath water or some kind of liquid. When Devon asked what it was, his father explained.

"I'm not sure what it is, Devon. But it is believed that water is the universal method of transportation to get to places – it's kind of like lubrication when you're traveling in between worlds or galaxies. It's referenced in some religions."

He pressed a button, and the image shimmered before them and grew brighter. The ripples of the liquid grew larger and more common. The portal was starting up, and both boys tensed themselves for the journey back into hell. Their father could call it whatever they wanted, but to both boys it was still Hell.

"Are you two ready?"

Ned and Devon eyed each other. "Yes", they both said at once.

"Any last words?"

Devon had something to say: "Yeah, uh, we have one very screwed up family, Dad."

Their father chuckled wearily. "Well it makes for interesting stories at the family reunions, eh?"

Ned grimaced. "Funny, dad."

He took a breath, and eyeing Devon he muttered, "Race you."

Inside his helmet, Devon grinned. "Sure."

They both ran into the portal. When they hit it, it had the effect of throwing a large object into a lake – the liquid splashed forward, and then fell back creating ripples and tiny waves that reached out to the sides of the door and rebounded back.

"They're on their own now."

Silence.

"God help them. Because if all else fails, then we certainly can't."

**

* * *

****Mission Time: 21: 27: 32 remaining**

They were swimming – no flying through an odd tube of light and sound. It was weird – as they floated by images of different people and animals passed them on their way back to that place. It was a strange, comforting feeling. A momentary peace before the storm.

Then they arrived; they had uncomfortable feeling of having one's molecules being put back together piece by piece; there was a strange musical sound, and rings of light appeared before their eyes. Then it passed and they found themselves standing on solid ground.

Devon shook his helmeted head and checked to make sure the armor's systems were working. They were, and he gave a relieved sigh.

"What was THAT about?" he muttered.

Suddenly something came whizzing through the air and it pinged off his shoulder arm. His shields dropped, and Devon reflexively took cover. Ned took cover as well, by laying belly-down on the ground his assault rifle in his hands. His eyes scanned the grounds. Ned didn't see anything.

"What just hit me?!" Devon hissed.

"I don't know", Ned hissed back. "Shut up."

Then they saw them – dozens of them standing guard in front of a large structure. They hadn't been able to see it before because it was hidden from view by a thick fog, but the armor's visor penetrated it and saw what lay behind. The building was easily at least 50 stories tall.

"Uncle Mark has a sweet crib." Devon noted.

"Yeah – and security to match as well. DOWN!" Ned yelled. He fired and the bullets struck their targets. There were some yells, and some satisfying thuds from the enemy –whoever they were.

"Infected", whispered Devon. He pointed at one of the fallen bodies. It was true.

They had perfected their act down to where it was almost impossible to tell them apart from real humans. They no longer shambled; they walked upright and with ease and control, AND it appears that they had also mastered hand-eye coordination skills – they held weapons with human ease. They had mastered all the motor skills. The strange bulbous sacks that attached to their victims necks were no longer there.

You could still tell they weren't human, though. Their skin still retained the gray, dull pallor of death, and the eyes jerked erratically too much. And the victims bodies were still held various degrees of injuries.

A gift, courtesy of Uncle Mark. Clearly, he had some sort of role to play in this.

There were easily a dozen of them standing guard outside the main entrance – and most likely, even more inside. That plus anything else Uncle Mark could whip up – which, unfortunately, could be anything. Nasty surprises lay inside, that was for sure.

"Not good odds", Devon said quietly from his cover position.

Ned replied, "You ready for this or not?"

Devon snorted. "You know what they say: 'Never share a foxhole with a hero.' Yeah, I'm ready now, so let's move."

They both primed some grenades and threw them over to where the Parasites stood. Several seconds later, there were two satisfying explosions and pieces of debris flew and the earth shook.

Devon leaped out from his hiding spot, and charged forward his assault rifle spraying lead death on all that survived. Ned was right behind picking off the remaining survivors as well. The Infected, struggled to pull back up, but the two brothers were ruthless and gunned all of them down. Several minutes later, the door was infected free.

They paused to reload, and then stepped inside.

**Mission Time: 21: 00: 59 remaining**

**TO BE CONTINUED **

* * *

Well, yeah, that was the next (and last) chapter in my bizarre story. Seeing as though no one was reviewing my other stories (Sam's Declassified, which I consider to be quite good – please read them) I decided to update this one, just to get attention to my other stories. Please read them! I'm desperate here. If you want me to continue this one, give the other ones a try. It'll take a while but their stories DO end up crossing – Sam and his friends have a role to play in here, too. I won't say what (still figuring it out) but just read them. This IS the last chapter. So read and review for one last time. And read and review Sam! 


End file.
